Protectors'
by stubbendick26
Summary: The Tanaka family are new to Sunrise Valley. They meet new people and fall in love, what will happen when their new friends and lovers find out what they do? How will the town react?
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of the summer and we had just moved to a new town, Sunrise Valley is its name. My mom transferred here to work at the Sunrise Valley Hospital. She is a nurse and the hospital was in desperate need of nurses. It didn't hurt matters that we, my mom, my two brother and me needed a fresh start either. There was some trouble at my last school that resulted in my almost being killed. Now everyone there always watched and whispered that their sweet all American football star wouldn't have lost his temper if I hadn't been such a tease. They didn't know the whole story, I'm a witch and he was trying to forcibly take my powers from me. After he was acquitted of trying to kill me, we decided that we just needed to get away from there for all our safety.

My dad, his wife Rin and step son Bankotsu followed us to Sunrise Valley shortly after our move. Luckily they were able to acquire the house next door to us. Bankotsu, is trying hard to fit into the strange family dynamics we have, which isn't always easy. My brothers and I are triplets and even though we are the same age as Bankotsu he is sometimes left out because of our unique connection and he has only been with us for a short time, he wasn't raised around us. Dad and Rin only met and married a few years ago. My brothers Koga and Shippou were not happy about the move to Sunrise Valley, but I have a feeling they are going to enjoyed meeting all the new girls here. Bankotsu doesn't seem to mind the move as much; he is always more laid back and just goes with the flow of things around him. Even though me and my brothers are triplets we don't actually look alike which is good in my opinion. Koga is almost six feet tall, with muscles that most linebackers strive for, Raven black hair that is a little too long and ocean blue eyes. Shippou is just a little over six feet tall, lean muscled but sharply cut, with collar length red hair that has streaks of blonde running through it, and long lashed emerald green eyes. My step brother Bankostu is the tallest of the bunch at six feet two inches, swimmer lean, with waist length black hair, and light brown almost amber eyes. I knew the girls would be all over my brothers, they are good looking guys. As for me I'm the short one of the bunch at five feet ten inches tall, with jet black wavy waist length hair, and crystal blue eyes and living with these guys there wasn't a chance at being anything other than lean and muscular. My mother has shoulder length brown hair with crystal blue eyes, slender/toned standing at five-eight. My father has short brown hair with green eyes, muscular/toned standing at six-two. Rin has waist length light brown hair with blue eyes, slender/toned standing at six-two.

As school was starting tomorrow I decided that I needed to get one of my vehicles up and running so I didn't have to ride with one of my brothers. I had a choice, my 1963 Ford F100 or my 1943 Harley Davidson Pan head. As the truck had a lot more work to finish it than I could do in a day or two and the Harley only needed a tune up I decided to work on my Harley.

With a ratchet in hand and the needed parts on my mock workbench, an upside down milk crate sitting beside the bike I stood looking at my bike in the carport. Just as I was ready to dive into the tune-up I heard footsteps come up behind me.

"Excuse me miss" I heard a male voice say behind

me.

"Yes, can I help you?" I said as I put the ratchet

down and turned around.

"Hi, I'm Hakkaku Grayson and this is Ginta Carson, we live just down the street." Hakkaku said and then he grinned at me.

Hakkaku was an easy six foot with a nicely muscled body, collar length blonde hair and blue eyes. Ginta while easily matching Hakkaku in height and muscle was dark to Hakkaku's light with mahogany brown shoulder length hair and dark brown almost black eyes. Being a witch has advantages, advantages other species don't have and I could tell right away that Hakkaku was a wolf demon and Ginta was also wolf demon. I began to wonder if things might actually be different here in Sunrise Valley. I mean where else are you going to find friendly wolf demons, they usually just attack and eat you. Mom had said we would be happy here.

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Rylie" I said.

"I noticed that you had a ratchet in your hand as we walked up. Do you work on your bike?" Ginta asked as he stepped closer to my bike.

"I guess you can say that, I saved this Harley from a junk yard, and built it from a rusted frame and piece parted engine to what you see here." I said not bragging just stating facts. Hakkaku and Ginta looked at each other then grinned I had a sneaking suspicion that these boys already knew I worked on my own stuff.

"Really? Would you mind if we bring our bikes down here and you take a quick look, they are running rough and making noises, and Ginta's is leaking something." Hakkaku asked almost pleading.

"Sure no problem, I would be happy to." I said. At that they ran down the street to retrieve their bikes.

"Rylie, who were those guys?" Shippou asked as he came out of the house with Koga and Bankotsu right behind him.

"Oh um, some guys that live down the street. They asked if I could take a look at their bikes for them." I said giggling.

"I guess that is a price you pay for being a better mechanic then every male in our family." Koga said, but when he ducked and started laughing as dad playfully took a swing at his head. In reality dad taught us all everything we knew about cars, bikes, and mechanics in general.

"Rylie, we're back" Ginta called as they pushed their bikes into the driveway. He and Hakkaku looked around at everyone now standing in the carport. I looked behind me, gave a laugh and decided that introductions were in order as no one in my family was budging until they knew who was at the house.

"Family, this is Hakkaku and Ginta they live down the street. Hakkaku, Ginta, these are my brothers Koga, Shippou, and Bankotsu. This is my dad Jineji, his wife my step mom Rin, and this is my mom Kirara." I said as I gestured toward each of them in turn.

"Nice to ah meet you all" Hakkaku stuttered, Ginta just nodded. Both looked a little shell shocked.

"Alright you guys, you have had your fun, go back to killing each other and let me get to work." I said. After giving both Hakkaku and Ginta an assessing look my family left to go back to what they had been doing. I shook my head and laughed. "Sorry about that my family is very protective of me" I said as I bent down and started looking at their bikes. Two Honda crotch rockets, but I don't begrudge them that, at least the ride. After eliminating the usual things I had Hakkaku's narrowed down to a loose push rod. After taking care of the push rod I turned my attention to Ginta's bike, he got lucky, a loose oil line behind the oil tank was a easy fix.

"Wow, you really are a good mechanic" Hakkaku said after he started his bike and it purred.

"Yeah you are. Thanks a lot, here." Ginta said as he tried to hand me a stack of bills.

"No thanks; since you two are the first people that I have met here I won't charge you this time" I said.

"Rylie, you know that school starts tomorrow are you going?" Ginta asked, as they both started to climb on their bikes.

"Yeah I have to go, will I see you there?" I asked hoping I had just made my first friends here.

"Yeah, we have to go too, thanks again see you tomorrow." Ginta said. They then roared off on their bikes. Shaking my head, I grabbed my bag and went in the house. When I got to my room and I threw my bag toward the bed but it didn't make it.

When it hit the floor, I bent down to pick it up and a hand full of bills fell out. I realized Ginta must have shoved the money in my bag that was sitting on my brother's car. Dammit, they made me take the money. I hid the money in a secret compartment in my jewelry box, and took a shower. Afterward I went down to dinner and dealt with the ribbing I knew was coming. After helping clean up I went up to my room and I lay down and fell asleep as soon as I put my head down.


	2. Chapter 2

_I had an eerie feeling that I was being watched as I came down the stairs. This normally wouldn't have bothered me if my family was home but my mom was with dad and Lisa, and my brothers were all out with their latest girlfriends. Shaking the feeling off as my not being used to the house being so empty and quiet, I went to the kitchen intent on getting a snack. Maybe some of that Brisket dad had made the other day if the boys haven't crammed it all down their throats. Standing with my back to the back door looking in the refrigerator I didn't realize anything was wrong until I felt a fist pummel into the side of my head. With my hand at my head and my vision swimming I turned around. Naraku stood there with a murderous look on his face._

"_Bitch, there isn't anyone here to save you this time." Naraku said as he grabbed me by the throat. _

"_I'll have you just the way I have wanted to for months and get your powers, then you won't be so high and mighty" I tried to pry his fingers off my throat but he punched me in the face this time breaking my nose. He threw me to the floor and started kicking me in the ribs and stomach. Trying to catch my breath and clear my vision I watched as Naraku grabbed the butcher knife out of the knife block on the counter and started toward me unzipping his pants._

"_You should have just gone out with me when I asked and not acted as if I wasn't worth your time. You move or try anything and I'll just kill you." Looking at Naraku's face I knew he would. Slowly raising my power so there was no outside sign. I bided my time until he was close enough to send a blast of energy into him as he went to touch me. Just as Naraku was leaning over me the sound of the boys pulling up outside stopped him. With a snarl Naraku raised the knife and plunged it toward my chest. Using the little energy I had been able to build up I sent a blast toward Naraku but it was only enough to keep Naraku from stabbing me in the chest I caught it in the shoulder instead. Naraku screamed in rage and ran out the back door. My last thought was to tell the boys that it was Naraku, then blackness over took me._

I woke up in a cold sweat. As I looked around I realized it had just been the nightmare again. I had been having it almost nightly since that incident. I was safe and sound in my new room in Sunrise Valley. Realizing that my alarm was going off I reached over and turned it off. I went to my bathroom and rinsed my face in cool water. I jumped in the shower to rinse away the last remaining effects of the dream, once again praising mom for finding a house with more than one bedroom with an attached bathroom. I wasn't sure I could face having to fight with the boys over the hall bathroom on mornings after the nightmare. After drying off I went to the closet and chose one of my favorite outfits a pair of Levi that are nicely broken in, soft and skin tight, my favorite high heeled black boots, and a light blue shorty t-shirt that shows a little of my stomach muscles. Returning to the bathroom I brushed my hair, and I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were unusually bright and my skin looked clearer than usual, maybe the air here was good for the skin. Stuffing my wallet in my back pocket I grabbed my leather jacket and book bag from the chair, and my keys off the dresser. I walked down the stairs just as my brothers, Koga and Shippou came out of the kitchen. We all head out the door and to our respected vehicles.

"Hey sis, you ready for the first day as a senior?" Koga asked as he walked to his car, a midnight blue 1969 Cameo.

"Not really, I hate being the new kid" I said as I reached my Harley.

"I know I think we all hate being new kids." Shippou said as he got into his black 2000 Acura NSX. Bankotsu came running across the yard.

"Hey guys, Koga do you mind giving me a ride? My truck is acting up." Bankotsu asked.

"Sure hop in" Koga said and they got into his car.

"Alright I'm outta here, see you guys at school" I said as I climbed onto my bike.

"Hey Rylie, here is $20 for your first day of school, just in case you need anything." Mom said just before I started my bike.

"No thanks mom, I have it handled." I said.

"Oh ok, have a good day at school." Mom said looking a little confused as she walked back to the house.

I started my bike and left. I arrived at the school, I saw my brothers surrounded by girls and I laughed to myself. I headed to the school, found the office and received my class schedule and a map of the campus. My brothers became popular in an instant, I did not however. I finally reached my first class, Koga and Shippou were already there and they waved me over, so I walked to them.

"Hey girl, what's new?" Koga said and started laughing.

"You know that's not cool, making fun of me like that." I said as a girl came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You can't be hanging with the popular guys unless you're popular, and you are not." The girl said in a condescending way. I turned around, looked at her and started laughing.

"I don't care if I'm popular or not, if they want to talk to me that's their choice not mine." I said.

I looked around and saw that the only seat empty was in back of the class room. I went to it and sat down. The guy in the seat next to mine had to be the most gorgeous guy I had seen so far at the school. I wondered how long it would take that girl to realize her dream guys were related to me.

"Hello, I'm Sesshomaru Tashio, and I would like to welcome you to Sunrise Valley High School." He said. Everyone in the class turned to look at me, but I just ignored them.

"Hi Rylie Tanaka" I said and everyone's gaze turned towards my brothers, who nodded. Well I guess I had my answer to my earlier question as everyone realized I was related to the popular new guys.

"That's a unique name and it fits you. Your eyes are like blue flames." He said and I looked down hiding the blush I could feel crawling up my cheeks.

"Thank you" I said as I looked up and met his eyes.

"Wow, your eyes are like molten gold." I said as I stared at him. Even though Sesshomaru was sitting down I could tell that he was a little taller than my brothers and every muscle could be seen through his fitted t-shirt. With his thigh length run your fingers through it silver hair, his molten gold eyes, and classic sculpted features, he was handsome. When I turned and I looked around the room, every female in the class room was glaring at me. I think I just made a few enemies I said to myself. The teacher came in then and got class started and I didn't have time to worry about what they were thinking anymore. When the bell rang it surprised me that class was over so quickly. The teacher had kept things rolling smoothly and interesting, I could tell Ms. Kaede was a good teacher. I waved to my brothers and said bye to Sesshomaru and I headed out in search of my next class.


	3. Chapter 3

I finally made it to class with a minute to spare. I looked around and realized that again the only open seat was in the back of the class.

"Are you new?" a girl asked as soon as I sat down.

"I guess you can say that, I'm Rylie Tanaka and you are?" I said as I watched her sit in the desk next to me, while she directed a guy to sit in the desk in front of her.

"I'm Sango Jones and this is my boyfriend Miroku Danvers," Sango said.

"It's nice to meet you." I said to both of them.

"Hey why don't you have lunch with me and Miroku today?" Sango asked.

"We can show you the easiest route to the cafeteria from here." Miroku added.

"Ok sounds great unless my brothers insist I sit with them." I said.

There was no other conversation as the teacher, Mr. Totosai, arrived and class got started. I've never been a big fan of history so I wasn't sorry to hear the bell ring finally. I followed Sango and Miroku to the cafeteria, watching the turns the whole way. I was glad I took them up on the offer because it would have taken me a while to find even with the map the school had provided. When we arrived Sango and Miroku got in the line for burgers and fries, I told them that I would find them after I got my food and went in search of the Salad bar I had heard about. After I had my salad, I looked around and saw; that all three of my brothers and Sesshomaru were sitting at a table together surrounded by girls. I went and sat next to my new friends Sango and Miroku.

"Hey guys" I said and they looked up.

"Hey, I wanted to ask in class but couldn't so, is it true?" Sango asked.

"Is what true?" I asked.

"Are you really related to the Tanaka brothers?" Sango asked as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Yes it's true, they're my brothers, me, Koga and Shippou are triplets and Bankotsu is my step brother but my dad adopted him" I said and her eyes grew wide with shock and I laughed.

"You need to stay away from Sesshomaru and the Tanaka brothers or you will regret it." a voice said from behind us, I got up and turned around.

"Who are you to tell me who I can or can't be around?" I asked the three girls standing in front of me. One I had already sort of met in first period but didn't get her name.

"I am Kikyo" she said pointing to herself "And this is Kagura, and Yura." she added pointing to each girl in turn. They looked like your typical cheerleader types around five and a half feet tall, slim, athletic builds. Kikyo had long black hair and dark brown almost black eyes, while Kagura had short black hair and brown eyes and Yura had short red hair with hazel eyes.

"What gives you the right to tell me who I can be around?" I asked.

"We are the richest, most powerful, and beautiful girls in this school so what we say goes." Kikyo said. I started just laughing and Sango was trying to get my attention.

"What is so funny?" Kikyo asked as she glared at me.

"You are" I said "You are not going to scare me away from being around my brothers and as for Sesshomaru that is up to him not you." I said Kikyo stepped closer to me.

"You will make enemies if you are seen with the Tanaka brothers or with Sesshomaru." Kikyo said then she turned to walk away.

"Hey Kikyo, you might want to think about WHO you are threatening, because if my brothers find out, you will never get a date for prom or any other night from them." I said as I watched her face flinch.

"And who are your brothers?" Kikyo asked, I looked at her like she was crazy, apparently she was not listening to what I said.

"The Tanaka brothers" I said and smiled.

Watching as her face turned white I almost started laughing. She and her friends walked away. Before I sat back down I looked at the table where my brothers were and they were busy chatting up the girls that were hanging around. I looked over at Sesshomaru as I sat back down at my table. He turned and looked at me; I smiled at him and blushed when he smiled back.

The rest of lunch and the next several hours went by with the usual new kid questions; Who are you? Where are you from? How long have you been here? And in my case are you really related to the Tanaka brothers? When the last bell finally rang I was so ready to go home. I noticed as I walked out towards the parking lot where my bike was that Sesshomaru was standing next to a truck that I am assuming is his and Kikyo with the terrible two was standing next to him. Sesshomaru looked up at me as I walked into the parking lot and waved me over to him. As I walked towards him, I could tell that Kikyo was getting angrier and angrier.

"Hey Sesshomaru, what's up?" I asked as I got close enough for Kikyo to hear me.

"Hey Rylie, nothings up. You know Kikyo right?" Alan said

"Yeah, I know her. How are you Kikyo?" I asked

"I'm fine, you can go now" Kikyo said snidely.

"Since Sesshomaru called me over I'll go when he decides I need to go or when I decide not you.." I said as I looked at Sesshomaru.

"No, I don't want you to go, I like having you around." He said and smiled.

"Then I will stay here just for you" I said. I almost laughed at Kikyo who walked away pissed off with Kagura and Yura following her.

"What is wrong with her?" he said as we watched her storm off.

"She doesn't like the idea of me being anywhere around you and you asking me to come over pissed her off, but not as much as me ignoring her warning to stay away from you. I think she wants you for herself and she sees me as a threat." I said as I looked up at him.

"Well I don't feel anything for her." He said and I smiled.

"Well I have to get home; my brothers don't like it when I'm home late." I said as I saw them walk out to their cars and leave.

"It's true then, the Tanaka brothers are your brothers" he said as he walked with me to my bike.

"Yes, they're my brothers; Kikyo has been trying to tell me all day that I can't hang out with or be around you or my brothers." I said as I watched his face, he looked shocked and surprised.

"Are you going to listen to her?" he asked as I sat on the edge of my bike.

"No, I do what I want and nobody tells me what to do other than my parents." I said

"Well that's good to know" he said as he watched my face and I smiled

"I guess I'll see you later." I said.

"Yes you will." He said.

I jump on my bike and headed home with a smile on my face. I arrived home a few moments after my brothers; I went to my room and did my homework. I could hear my brothers in the backyard, practicing their martial arts and weapon skills. As soon as I finished my homework I went outside to train as well. We trained hard as usual; dad finally came to our small training area to watch us.

"Rylie you need to practice your archery, Koga, Shippou, and Bankotsu practice your swordsmanship." Dad called, we all scattered into our training spots. I watched my brothers for a while, until dad caught me, so I turned back to my own training. We trained for 2 hours, then mom called out to us "come inside, it's time for dinner." We all looked at her; we picked up our weapons and walked towards the house. We put our weapons away in the closet under the staircase. I could not get Sesshomaru out of my mind and how kind he was towards me.

"Catch Rylie" Bankotsu called as he threw a pizza bread stick at me. I caught it; I grabbed some pizza and started eating. After dinner, dad, Lisa, and Bankotsu went to their house next door. I went to my room, I turned on my laptop, and I started shopping online for a place to go to buy a dress for the dance that was happening two months away. I fell asleep shortly after I found a shop in town that had beautiful dresses. I woke up the next morning startled by another nightmare. I have had nightmares for years, but I learned not to scream out anymore. I was looking forward to seeing Sesshomaru again. I put on jeans, a light blue tank top, and my favorite high heeled boots. I grabbed my things, and caught a ride with Koga, I didn't feel like riding my motorcycle and my truck was not finished yet. We arrived at the school early so we sat on the hood of Koga's car and talked. I watched Kikyo walk by, but instead of continuing to the school she turned around and walked back towards us.

"Good morning Koga, Shippou, and Bankotsu" Kikyo said and I laughed at her.

"Good morning Kikyo" they said together, but the sarcasm was thick. This made me laugh harder.

"What is so damn funny whore?" Kikyo asked, my brothers stood up to defend me but I lifted my hand to let them know that I can handle it.

"You are funny, you have the nerve to come over here and call me a whore, when you have been with just about every male in this school. And I will let you three in on a little secret none of you will get with my brothers." I said, my brothers nodded in agreement, and the girls faces got real red and they left furious. This made us all start laughing. We all went to class still laughing and talking about what happened with Kikyo.

"Hello Rylie" Sesshomaru said from the back of the classroom, I waved at him and started walking towards him. I looked down as Kikyo put her foot out in the isle to trip me, but I stomped on her foot instead.

"OW what the hell Rylie?" Kikyo screamed as she rubbed her foot.

"Next time you plan on tripping someone make sure they don't see your foot first." I said, I walked off and sat down in my chair next to Sesshomaru. I glanced at Sesshomaru and saw he was having trouble; he looked like he was trying not to laugh. I giggled a little when Kikyo glared at us.

"I guess I'm in trouble now" I said giggling harder when the teacher asked to speak to me out in the hall. Sesshomaru chuckled a little, I felt something smack my bottom, I turned quickly and Hiten Edwards smiling. Sesshomaru got up and punched him right in the mouth. I stared at Sesshomaru in disbelief, when he turned to Hiten and said

"Do not touch another woman in a disrespectful way again." I smiled when he winked at me. I walked out into the hallway to speak with the teacher.

"Miss Tanaka, you need to stop making scenes in my classroom. Please leave Kikyo alone, her mother spends a lot of money at this school." Mr. Mushin said and I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"I will leave her alone if she leaves me alone, I will not be told what to do, or who I can do them with. If I choose to hang out with my brothers or Sesshomaru, I will not listen to someone bitching at me because of who I hang out with, my parents don't even do that, and she doesn't want to be around me when I'm pissed off." I said, "I will not back down from anyone, I did that once and it almost got me killed, but now I will not stand by and allow someone tell me how I'm going to live my life, and if you don't like it you can go to hell with her." I added, I opened the door and Sesshomaru was standing there, I walked past him, grabbed my things and walked out of class.

I sat under a tree in the court yard of the campus, I took out my cell phone, called my dad and told him what happened, "don't worry about it honey, it will blow over soon." He said, and then the phone went dead.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" someone said I looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"No, I don't mind at all" I said as I scooted over. He sat down next to me with his arms probed up on his knees.

"So is what you said the truth? That you were almost killed because you backed down and you'll never do it again" he asked and I looked up at him.

"Yes, I only speak the truth" I said looking back at the ground.

"I'm sorry, but can I ask what happened?" he asked, I shivered a little remembering the pain I went through.

"At my last school there was a guy who wanted something from me, but I would not give it to him. Soon after our fight about it, he became possessive, abusive, and insane. My brothers found out about it, when they found me lying on the kitchen floor in our home, lying in pool of my own blood and covered with bruises. They hunted him down, but I do not know what they did when they finally caught up with him but I have not heard or seen him since the trial." I said staring at the ground. I felt Sesshomaru's hand rub my back, my heart beat started racing.

"Well I'm glad you got away from that." He said and smiled when I looked at him. "Because now you're stronger willed, your mind is stronger, and so is your spirit. I am proud to call you my friend" he added. My brothers came out of the school just then and looked from Sesshomaru to me.

"Koga, Shippou, Bankotsu, Sesshomaru is my friend from our class." I said as they looked at him. "Sesshomaru, Koga, Shippou, and Bankotsu are very protective of me since that incident." I added as I stared at my brothers hopping they would behave.

"I'm glad you have the protection of your brothers but I need to get back to class. Hey Rylie, thank you for finding the courage to stand up for yourself and telling me your secret" he said and then disappeared into the school. My brothers stared at me with confusion on their faces.

"Don't worry I didn't tell him that secret, I told him about Naraku, I never gave a name, just the outline of what happened." I said as I grabbed my things and walked with them to Koga's car. That night ended up being like every night at our house training, throwing food at the dinner table, and bed. I would always watch out my bedroom window every night it became a habit after a while. The next day was Saturday so we were going to spend all day training.

"How is Sesshomaru?" Koga asked as we stopped practicing for a break.

"He's fine I guess, why? Are you going to tell me not to see him?" I asked as my heart skipped a beat. I trusted my brother's instincts, and I followed their advice.

"No, we want you to go for it. He is a great guy, he's kind, and he would never hit you. And after he jumped in your defense against Hiten we can't tell you to stay away from him." Shippou said as we all looked at him, unaware he was standing there listening to our conversation.

"That's nice, I finally find a guy I like and you guys like, but I can't seem to get to him with Kikyo and her friends around all the time." I said and smiled at them.

"Work hard at it, he is worth it, I promise" Shippou said and we headed back to our training.

"Guys time for dinner, Rylie get off of Koga" mom yelled from the back door and we all started laughing.

"How was training today?" dad asked as he walked into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fine, I won again" I said laughing when Shippou threw a roll at me, I caught the roll and bit into it smiling at Shippou.

"You always do" dad said and laughed at the looks my brothers sent him.

We ate dinner, and finished the night with a movie in the living room. I went to my room, and put on a tank top and boxer shorts. I brushed my hair and then braided it; I brushed my teeth and laid down in my queen size bed, and started reading a book. I felt someone watching me but I didn't see anyone. My cell phone rang just as I fell asleep.

"Hello, who is this?" I said still not fully awake.

"You know who this is, I'm coming for you." The voice said I recognized as an old classmate of mine, Naraku.

I sat up quickly and ran to my window and looked around I still did not see anyone, so I went to my brothers room; I woke them up and told them what happened. We walked around the house, looking for any trace of an intruder but we found nothing. We went to bed after my brothers took another look around my room. Sunday went by fast, we still kept looking around for any signs of Naraku, but found nothing. We trained all day, Koga helped me with my hand to hand fighting skills, which I really started learning after Naraku attacked me, and now I was better than my brothers and dad. I never felt the need to learn how to defend myself until I met Naraku. We finally called it a night and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke up the next morning and rushed through my morning chores. When I walked outside I saw Sesshomaru was waiting for me out on the curb, in his truck.

"Hey Sesshomaru, what's up?" I asked as I walked closer to him.

"I wanted to know if you would like to ride to school with me." Sesshomaru asked.

"Sure, I would like that" I said as I got into his truck. We parked the truck in the parking lot of the school campus, everyone stopped to stare at us as we walked to our first class. Sesshomaru was waiting after every class to walk me to my next class, on our way to the cafeteria he grabbed my hand and held it. Sesshomaru walked me to the popular table, where my brothers, Hakkaku, Ginta, and Sesshomaru sat every day, Kikyo started towards the table but stopped when she saw me, so she turned and walked away pissed off.

"Hey Rylie, can we sit with you?" a voice called from behind me, I looked up and saw Sango and Miroku.

"Of course" I said as I moved closer to Sesshomaru to make room, but soon I realized our legs were touching and my heart started racing.

"Sango, how much do you know about Kikyo?" I asked to keep my mind busy.

"Well I have known Kikyo since kindergarten; we were friends for a while until her mother found out that my family had no money. Her mother raised her after her father died when she was 5 years old; her mother gives her everything she wants. She has never wanted anything that she didn't get, until now." She said as everyone started laughing and looking at me.

"What do you mean until now?" I asked trying to look innocent.

"Well she wants Sesshomaru, but since you came here, he has shown no interest in anyone but you. And that makes her very unhappy." She said as we all looked at Sesshomaru who was smiling at me.

"So that is why she is the way she is. Her mother taught her how to get what she wants." I said as I thought about what more she would try to get Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru must have seen me concentrating on something.

"Don't worry Rylie, I only belong to you." Sesshomaru whispered in my ear and smiled.

"And I to you, but what else is she going to try to get me out of the way, to get to you." I said as I got up and walked out of the cafeteria. I sat under a tree in the front of the main building, I watched as Kikyo and her friends started harassing Sango. I stood up and walked towards them, I could hear Kikyo yelling at Sango, that she was going to regret being friends with me.

"Is there a problem here?" I said as Kikyo and her friends turned towards me, as I positioned my body in front of Sango.

"Yes there is a problem, you need to stay away from my Sesshomaru, or you will regret it." Kikyo said as she crossed her arms across her chest and stood there glaring at me.

"Look Kikyo, if you want me to stay away from Sesshomaru there is nothing I can do; I will stay by his side until he does not want me there anymore. If you don't stop threatening my friends then you will have to deal with me." I said and I stepped closer to her. She threw a punch and hit me in the shoulder, but I swung back and I hit her between the eyes, she stumbled back. She tried to swing again but I dodged and she fell to the ground and everyone started laughing and I could see pure anger on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

"Take care of her; she is not worth my trouble." Kikyo said to someone behind me. I turned around and saw Hiten Edwards; he was in my home room class. All of a sudden Sesshomaru was standing between me and Hiten; he looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"You will not touch her" Sesshomaru said, Hiten turned and ran away; Sesshomaru looked at me and put his hand on my cheek. He looked at Kikyo who was watching us, and her face turned red.

"I will never be yours, Kikyo. You need to leave Rylie alone." He said as he grabbed my hand and Sango's to get us out of there. Sesshomaru walked Sango to Miroku who took her home.

"Can I take you home?" Sesshomaru asked me

"No, I think I'll walk" I said as I walked away. I thought about what I was going to do about Kikyo and Sesshomaru. I wanted to be with Sesshomaru, but I couldn't keep fighting with Kikyo. I heard a screech from behind me I turned to see a truck heading full speed towards me. I moved out of the way but the truck followed my movement, something hit me, but not from the direction the truck was coming, I hit the ground and I heard the truck pass by. I looked up and saw Sesshomaru kneeling over me in a protective way, I felt something warm run down my back, I ran my hand through my hair and felt a gash on the back of my head, when I looked at my hand it was covered in blood. I guess I hit my head when we went down, but I couldn't remember hitting anything.

"Shit, I need to get home." I said as Sesshomaru turned and saw my hand covered in blood. He picked me up in his arms and ran me home, it took seconds.

"Get Bankotsu" I said as my mom saw my condition and I was starting to get dizzy. Sesshomaru put me on the couch and watched as Bankotsu put his hand on my head and I got up like nothing was wrong.

"We have a lot to talk about" Sesshomaru said as I looked at my family and they all nodded, silently telling me it was time to tell Sesshomaru the truth about our family. I walked Sesshomaru to my room and asked him to sit down.

"I need to tell you something about me first because I doubt you would want to be around me after you find out. I am a… Inu Demon." Sesshomaru said as I looked at him not really surprised.

"Are you going kill me?" I asked and he gave me dirty look.

"No, I could never hurt you." He said

"Then, I will stay by your side always" I said and I looked out of my window.

"Well it is time for you to know our secret. We are…. Powerful Miko's, half wolf demon, and half fox demon. I didn't want to tell you because I thought it might change your feelings for me." I said as he stared at me.

"My feelings would never change for you, what can your family do?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Other than the powers we received from our demon side, I can shoot energy blasts from my hands and I can move things with my mind. Koga controls all forms of fire; Shippou can fly and he can sense other peoples feelings. Bankotsu can heal; Rin my step mother can control all forms of water. My dad can control lighting and can open portals to other parts of the country; my mom can touch someone and see their past, present and future and control plants. We all have excellent fighting skills; we have been doing martial arts and weapons training for 10 years. We can do spells, but we never use our magic for evil and we don't curse people." I said as his eyes grew wide. I giggled a little, I sat on the edge of my bed and opened my closet and pulled a blanket out and put it around Sesshomaru's shoulders, with my mind. The look on Sesshomaru's face made me believe that he was convinced.

"I would like to know more about you" I said sweetly.

"What would you like to know?" he asked, his arm pulled me tighter against him.

"How did you become like this? Anything about your past" I said smiling at him, he watched me closely.

"Alright, I was born in England, July 25, 1460. I met Ayumi, my ex lover, August 18, 1478. She was beautiful and enchanting, I never figured out what she was until one night, she summoned me to meet her at her home at midnight. I showed up early, she asked me to come in. I walked into the house and was attacked and knocked unconscious. I woke up three days later Ayumi explained that she was a succubus and needed a strong male but since she was not my mate my body did not corporate with her. I didn't agree with her methods on feeding, she killed everyone she fed off of, I erased memories of those that witnessed the deaths. Ayumi wanted us to mate, but I didn't care for her in the least. I finally escaped her in 1556 and I moved to America where I met Ginta and Hakkaku in what we now call Maine. I set up a home there until Ayumi came looking for me again, so I moved all around America just to keep distance between us. Ginta and Hakkaku followed me, they called me their leader. In 1660, I received a visit from my mother, she was in spirit form. She tells me that a family of witches with demon blood will come and I would fall in love with the girl in the family. My mother told me that this girl would be able to fight like hell, have a heart of gold, she would have three brothers, and she would except me for who I am and not my money. My mother also explained that I would help this girl and her family save the world." he said, I stared at him and smiled.

"Is that why you were so shocked to learn I had three brothers?" I asked, I watched his face.

"Yes" he said smiling.

"In 2007 I moved here to Sunrise Valley, I never expected to meet you here, but now that I have I won't let you go so easily." he said smiling at me.

"Wow, I never knew you had to deal with all of that" I said staring at him.

"Tell me a little about yourself" he said I looked up at him.

"Well, I was born and raised in Spring Hill Florida. I only travel to distant lands on the computer. My father works with the military, making weapons and training soldiers. Rin works with her hands, she makes quilts, and anything else she can use her hands to make. I enjoy riding horses and hunting, but I rarely do much of either. I would like to go on a two week cruise on my motorcycle, but being a protector' that's hard to do." I said smiling at Sesshomaru who was listening closely.

"When was the last time you went horseback riding?" he asked, I stared at him.

"Two years" I said but I could tell he was thinking about something.

"I'm glad we were able to talk to each other, now we will have no secrets between us" he said and smiled.

"I'm happy too it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders." I said and smiled when he scooted next to me.

Sesshomaru put his arm around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. I was not sure what was going to happen but as long as I was with Sesshomaru everything would be fine, Sesshomaru did not make a move. Sesshomaru went home shortly after our conversation, I feel asleep. I woke up the next morning, I dressed quickly in a black mini skirt and a red tank top, and I went to my closet and got a pair of knee high, high heeled boots and put them on. I went outside and saw Sesshomaru waiting by his truck, when he saw me his eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped.

"You look great" Sesshomaru said as I got close enough to hear him.

"Thank you" I said as he helped me into his truck

"Why did you decide to wear a skirt?" he asked as his eyes moved down to my legs.

"I don't know, I felt like wearing something new." I said and smiled as I watched him walk around the truck to open his door, when we arrived at the school. I walked with Sesshomaru to all of our classes; Sesshomaru did not want me out of his sight while I was in a skirt. Everyone around us turned and stared at me, as we walked by. There were no incidents at school and Sesshomaru drove me home.

Chapter 8:

"Bye Sesshomaru I will see you tomorrow." I said as he stopped in front of my house.

"See you" he said as he opened the door for me. I went inside and changed into a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt, I went outside to do my training for the day with my brothers. My brothers and I trained with our weapons and on our martial arts. My dad stood at the window watching us and nodding his approval.

"Did you get anymore strange phone calls? Did you tell Sesshomaru about it yet?" Koga asked when we took our water break.

"No I didn't get any other phone calls, or told Sesshomaru yet. I believe I told him enough for one night." I said as I looked at the ground.

"You should tell him, so he could help protect you when we are not around" Koga said and I knew he was right.

"Yeah, I will tell him tomorrow." I said as I watched my brothers finish their training. I walked to my room and called Sesshomaru. I decided it was best to tell him as soon as possible, and where no one else can hear our conversations.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I need to talk to you. Can you come over? I know it's late, but you can come through my window. It's really important." I said as I stared out the window and watched a shadow across the street move.

"Yeah, I'm on my way" he said as I heard his truck race down the street. I watched as his truck pull up and stop a couple of houses down. He was in my room in a flash.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he walked me to the bed and sat me down.

"Look, I got a strange phone call the other night, the person on the other end said they were coming for me." I said as I looked at him.

"Do you know who it was?" he asked as he put his hands on mine.

"Yes, his name is Naraku Huburt; he was at my last school. He has the biggest crush on me, but I always turned him down when he asked for dates. He was nice at first but he became aggressive, and then every chance he got he would hit me. My brothers saw the bruises and I told them I fell or something. He is the same one that almost killed me. I am not sure what to do; I am always looking over my shoulders and around every corner, to make sure he is not waiting for me." I said and I started to cry. Alan put his arm around me and held me while I cried; I felt a little better with him holding me.

"Rylie, I would give my life to protect yours." He said as he held me tighter.

"Sesshomaru I do not want to see that man again, I don't think I could handle it, he always said he will follow me anywhere and take me for his self by force if he had to." I said as I buried my face into his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I will not leave you alone and neither will your brothers. You will be safe I promise." He said as he got up and looked around outside and around my room.

Sesshomaru left shortly after that, and I went to sleep. When I woke up in the morning, I could hear my brothers' fighting in the back yard, I walked to the window that was looking towards the back yard and watched my brothers toss each other around the yard, and I started laughing when Shippou threw Bankotsu in the pond. I walked to the kitchen and made myself some breakfast. I watched my mom walk in circles around the house. I heard a knock on the door and I went to answer it, there was a package sitting on the front step. I looked at the package and it was addressed to me so I carried it to the kitchen table. I opened it slowly, and once it was opened and I saw what was inside I screamed. My brothers came running into the house, and looked into the box, Koga put his arm around me, and Shippou got on the phone. Sesshomaru came rushing into the house and looked in the box and saw the dismembered body of a cat and a note that said 'you're next'. Sesshomaru put his arm around me and he walked me back to my room, he sat with me until I fell asleep from exhaustion. I woke up hours later, and I heard talking downstairs so I followed the sound.

"Rylie you are suppose to be resting" mom said and came to my side, I watched as the rest of my family walked towards me, and Sesshomaru as well. Everyone crowded around me, and whispering how it was going to be alright. Sesshomaru stayed next to me all night while I slept. The next morning Sesshomaru was gone, I walked to my closet, I grabbed a pair of jeans, a light blue v neck t-shirt, and high heeled boots and I grabbed my bag and left the house.

I stopped when I saw Sesshomaru's truck waiting across the street, I saw Sesshomaru leaning against his truck. As soon as he saw me he walked over towards me, and held his hand out for me to go to him and I did. He walked me over to the passenger side of the truck, and opened the door for me, I jumped in, and he was sitting next to me in a flash. On the way to the school he grabbed my hand and held it tightly, I couldn't help but smile. Sesshomaru had his schedule changed, and had every class with me. So we walked hand in hand to every class.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rylie, do you mind if you walk to the parking lot alone? I have to do something." Sesshomaru said after our last class of the day.

"No, I don't mind at all. I will see you in a little bit" I said as I grabbed my bag and walked towards the stairs. I started down the stairs when I felt a high heeled shoe in my back, and I stumbled. I turned quickly, and I saw Kikyo standing there, her eyes grew wide with shock that I didn't fall.

"Next time, make sure you kick harder or it will come back and bite you in the ass" I said and walked away. As I walked towards the parking lot, I could hear Kikyo and her gang behind me laughing. I reached the spot where Sesshomaru's truck was.

"Is there something you want?" I asked as I stopped in front of Sesshomaru's truck.

"I want you to stay away from Sesshomaru and your brothers at school or you will not live to see another year" Kikyo said and I smiled as I watched my brothers and Sesshomaru walk closer.

"Let me get this straight you want me to stay away from my brothers and Sesshomaru at school, but who do you think gives me a ride to school and home?" I said and smiled bigger when Sesshomaru smiled at me.

"Sesshomaru would never let trash like you in his truck." Kikyo said not knowing Sesshomaru and my brothers were standing behind her.

"Rylie, can I give you a ride home?" Sesshomaru asked as I watched Kikyo's face turn sheet white.

"I would like that Sesshomaru, thank you" I said as Sesshomaru led me to his truck and drove me home.

"Well that was fun, what happened?" Sesshomaru asked as we were stopped in front of my house. I told him everything that happened, and he walked me to my front door.

"I will see you tomorrow" He said and he bent down and kissed me on the cheek.

"I will see you" I said and I walked into the house and went straight to my room, I finished my homework, I grabbed a book and sat in my window and read. I fell asleep in my window; I woke up when the alarm went off. I got up and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with tennis shoes. I walked down the stairs and out the door and saw Sesshomaru's truck waiting outside again. We drove quietly to the high school and we parked next to my brother's car. Sesshomaru opened the door for me, and I sat on the hood of my brother's car, and talked with them. I stood up and bent down to grab my bag when the bell rang.

"You touch her and your dead" Sesshomaru said I straighten up and turned around and saw Sesshomaru holding a guys wrist which was out stretched toward my butt. I jumped back and Alan let go of his wrist.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked as he moved closer to me.

"I am Manten, and my girl will not be happy that you are sticking up for trash." He said

"The only trash I see at this school is your girl. You leave our sister alone or you can deal with all of us." Shippou said as they stood up and walked next to us.

I looked up and saw Kikyo walking towards us but I saw a face I never wanted to see again. I grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and he looked down at me with a confused look on his face, then he looked at my brothers who moved in front of me in a protective way.

"Well it is nice to see you again Rylie" a voice said in front of me.

"Go to hell Naraku" I said and I squeezed Sesshomaru's hand. He looked like he finally understood what was going on and who this person was in front of him.

"Sesshomaru get Rylie out of here" Shippou said as Sesshomaru headed towards the school still holding my hand. My brothers finally joined us at lunch. My brothers sat around me and Sesshomaru protecting me as usual.

"Why is he here?" I finally asked

"He has joined our school, and it appears he still wants you. But we told him that he had a lot of people to go through to get to you." Shippou said as I watched Naraku sit next to Kikyo and her friends. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Well I hope you don't grow sick of me, because I will not leave your side" Sesshomaru whispered in my ear, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I would love for you to stay by my side, forever" I whispered back to him. He loosened his grip on my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Rylie, is it alright if Ginta takes you home, I need to take care of a few things before I stay with you permanently." Sesshomaru said and I giggled at his remark.

"No I don't mind, Ginta and Hakkaku were the first ones we met when we moved to Sunrise Valley, and we know who and what they are, so I'm alright with it." I said as they all looked at us. "Shippou and I can sense who people really are" I added.

"So you already knew what I was before I told you" Sesshomaru asked as I stared at him.

"Yes I did" I said as lunch ended. We walked towards Ginta's car and Sesshomaru helped me inside the car and told Ginta "Protect her until I get there."


	8. Chapter 8

"I will not let her out of my sight, I promise" Ginta said. We drove home and Ginta stayed outside my window and watched for danger. I did my homework and took a shower, I got dressed in a white tank top and matching pants. I looked outside and saw Sesshomaru standing under the tree next to my window; I smiled at the thought of him watching over me. A small thud came from my closet that got my attention, I turned to look but I just ignored it. I turned back to the window to watch Sesshomaru, but I couldn't see him anymore. All of a sudden arms came around me and tightened so hard it was hard to breathe.

"Let go of me" I said knowing that these arms around me were not Sesshomaru's or any one in my family.

"No, I will not, you are mine now and always." Naraku said

"Shit, I am not yours and never will be. GET OFF ME" I yelled then his hand covered my mouth. I elbowed him in the stomach, and I ran for the door, but I was thrown to the floor just as I reached the door knob. I scrambled to my feet, but as soon as I reached my feet I got a punch in the face, and I fell on top of my bed. As he came closer, I rose both my feet and I kicked him out of the way. I stood up and realized that I would not be able to reach my door without him catching me, so I ran for my closed window. I dove through the window and I grabbed the tree branch, I let go of the branch when I saw Naraku reach for me. I fell to the ground, suddenly there were arms around me and I jerked away until I realized it was Sesshomaru. I looked up at the window and Naraku was gone, I tried to get up, but I was unaware I sprained my ankle and had several cuts and bruises. Sesshomaru helped me up and into the house.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked as my mom and brothers cleaned up the cuts and Bankotsu healed my ankle.

"Naraku was hiding in my closet and he jumped me. The only way I could get away was jumping through a closed window. He was still there when I landed" I said as Sesshomaru raced off. I couldn't tell him all the details I saw the anger in his face and I knew he would kill Naraku and anyone else who got in his way. I could hear Sesshomaru running up the stairs and into my room, but nothing else. A short time later Sesshomaru was back, and he was at my side looking at a fresh bruise that was forming on my cheek I could see more rage building up on his face. He stayed with me throughout the night, but made no advances.

The next day, I arrived at school in jeans, high heeled boots, and a black tank top.

"Rylie, can you walk to the cafeteria alone? I have to take care of something with Ginta, I will meet you there." Sesshomaru said behind me.

"No, go ahead I will see you there." I said. I walked to the cafeteria for lunch.

I heard someone walking behind me, and I started walking faster. Someone pushed me into the lockers, which knocked me to the floor. I looked up and saw Naraku, glaring at me. Naraku kicked me in the stomach and punched me in the back. I struggled to get to my feet, but he kicked me back to the ground. Anger swelled up in my body and I threw an energy blast out of my hands, throwing him across hall and into the lockers and to the floor. I stood up and ran towards the cafeteria; Naraku grabbed my hair and pulled hard. I whispered to my brothers in my head, "I'm in the hall in front of the cafeteria, I need your help. HURRY." Naraku dragged me a few feet and let go, Sesshomaru came out of nowhere and ran right into Naraku knocking him to the ground, Naraku got up and ran off with my brothers right behind him. Sesshomaru was at my side in an instant; he put his arms around me and helped me walk into the cafeteria.

"You really scared me, I heard the fear in your brother's voice when he said your name so I came running" Sesshomaru said when he saw the confused look on my face. Sesshomaru took me home and kissed me on the cheek when we walked into my room, he still made no other advances.

I went to bed smiling, I slept free of nightmares for the first time in two years. I woke early; I took a shower and dressed in a black mini skirt with black spandex pants under it, tennis shoes, and a red v-neck shirt. I started for the door but stopped suddenly when I smelled cologne that I hated; I quickly looked around but found no one around. I walked outside and Sesshomaru was waiting next to his truck, but I could still smell the cologne and it was getting stronger.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked as I leaned up against the truck next to Alan.

"I was just wondering if I could kiss you without wanting to mate you right here." Sesshomaru said as I stared at him. I couldn't say anything. He reached his hand up and stroke my cheek. I closed my eyes, I felt him move so I opened my eyes and saw that he moved closer to me. His hand never left my cheek, I closed my eyes as he moved inches from my face, and I could smell his sweet breathe. I lifted my head a little, I heard him catch his breath, I felt his lips graze mine, and I pushed our lips together. He kissed me softly, and then the kiss became urgent and intense. Sesshomaru broke the kiss, he jumped back and his breathing was uneven.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you like that" I said as I looked at the ground.

"Don't feel sorry, I have wanted to do that for so long, but I wasn't sure how to do it, you helped me and now it won't be so hard next time" he said and he smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

He leaned back up against the truck next to me and kissed me again. We went back up to my room to spend some time alone together, he sat next to me on the bed and kissed me again we fell back on the bed, we were not paying attention when something hit the window making us jump. We looked up and saw Naraku sitting there with wide eyes, next to the window. I saw anger cross Sesshomaru's face, as he jumped at Naraku and fell through the window, which still wasn't fixed. I ran out of the house to find Sesshomaru, but I found Kikyo and her friends waiting for me instead. I could hear rustling in the woods and I knew it was Sesshomaru looking for Naraku. Kikyo and her friends started walking towards me and I got ready for them to jump me, but something behind me made them back off and run back to the truck they arrived in and take off. I looked behind me and realized my brothers rushed out of the house and was standing there behind me. I looked around by the woods; suddenly Sesshomaru came out of the woods and shook his head telling us that he had lost Naraku.

"I'm going to stay here tonight, Naraku is after something and he is not going to give up until he gets it." Sesshomaru said and I looked at my brothers. We all knew what he was after, and it was about time I told Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru we know what he is after. One night two years ago, Naraku found one of our spell books. The book says that if a witch loses her virginity, the one she lost it to gains some powers. That's why he tries to get me so bad, I believe he was going to force himself on me tonight, but he was shocked to see you in my bed." I said while I stared at the ground.

"So he believes that you would share something like that with me and not him. Well I'm in no rush, plus I have enough of my own powers. I am not after your powers so you don't have to worry." Sesshomaru said as he held me.

"I am not worried about you wanting more powers, but I am worried that Naraku has seen me in a bed with another man he will try harder to get what he wants." I said as we walked back to my room.

"I am not going to let him get anywhere near you. I promise" Sesshomaru said as he laid next to me in my bed. We fell asleep like that.

The next morning was Saturday and I was looking forward to no school, and hanging out with Sesshomaru and my family. I looked around and felt Sesshomaru's arm draping over me. I kissed him on the cheek, and I went to the bathroom and took a shower, I looked in the mirror and brushed my long hair. I walked into my room forgetting Sesshomaru was there, I went to my dresser and got out some shorts, a gray t-shirt, and tennis shoes. When I threw my clothes on my bed I heard someone groan, I turned to look, I saw Sesshomaru still there and I realized I was still in just a towel. I looked back towards Sesshomaru and he was sitting up staring at me. I grabbed my clothes and ran back into the bathroom. I dressed quickly, and I sat there for a few moments waiting for the embarrassing moment to pass by.

"I'm sorry but I forgot you were still here." I said as I came out of the bathroom.

"It's alright, I didn't see anything anyway. But one day I will" he said and started laughing as my face turned blood red.

"You think so huh?" I said and he growled at me and I giggled.

"Did you just growl at me? I am not scared of you" I said as I stepped closer to him.

"You're not scared huh, well I can change that" he said and he launched himself at me, we fell on top of my bed and I wiggled trying to break free.

"You were saying" he said and I laughed.

"I'm so scared of you. Are you happy now? Let me up" I said as we got up I heard a knock on the door.

"Should I hide?" Sesshomaru asked as I looked at his bare chest, wondering when it came off. I couldn't stop staring at his muscles.

"No, my family knows you're here and why. But you might want to put on a shirt" I said as I watched Sesshomaru put his shirt on.

"Come on in" I said as we sat down on the couch in my room.

"Hey Rylie, we are all going to the lake you want to go? Sesshomaru you are welcome too" Koga said and ran out of the room yelling "We leave in 15 minutes" and I laughed.

"Do you want to go?" I asked Sesshomaru once my brother was gone.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun, let me make a call and you get your swim suit on." Sesshomaru said and I went for my red two piece swim suit and put it on under my clothes. Sesshomaru made his call and then we walked hand in hand outside to the truck and followed my family out to the lake.

"Wow it's really nice here." I said as we set up blankets, the grill, the food and the tents.

"Yes, it is nice to get out and not worry about any of our troubles. I think there is a rope swing over there around the corner." Sesshomaru said as we watched my brothers throw each other in, all of a sudden my brothers turned on me.


	10. Chapter 10

I turned to run but Sesshomaru was right there holding his hand up to stop my brothers from coming after me, when my brothers did stop I looked up at Sesshomaru who had an evil look on his face. I turned to run but Sesshomaru was right there, he picked me up in his arms and ran to the bank, he threw me into the lake, but he lost his footing and fell in himself which made everyone laugh. We went back to where everyone else was, and prepared some lunch for everyone who was still putting up tents.

"I'm a little confused; I thought we were only going to be here for the day not the night." I said as everyone stared at me.

"Well we decided to make it a camping trip, Sesshomaru suggested it." Mom said as she helped put tents up.

"Yes, I did suggest it, it was because Naraku and Kikyo know where you live and I thought that you should have a night off. Plus we get to share a tent, isn't that cool" Sesshomaru said and smiled at the thought. I helped set up my brothers tent, because Sesshomaru and my tent was already put up. Our tent was set apart from the rest of the family and I knew Sesshomaru had something planned. After we were done, we went swimming, sang songs around the camp fire, we told stories of growing up, and ghost stories.

"It's time for sleep" mom said as she went into her tent, soon everyone else went into their own tents. Sesshomaru and I walked to our tent hand in hand.

"Do you really think Kevin was going to attack me tonight if I stayed home?" I asked once we were in the tent.

"I'm not sure what he would have done if I kept you home. This is nice though huh?" He said and smiled

"Yes, this is real nice" I said as I moved my sleeping bag closer to his.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I laid down next to him.

"I enjoy sleeping next to you, plus I don't have any nightmares when I'm being held by you" I said as he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I woke up the next morning with Sesshomaru's arms still around me holding tightly. I could hear someone talking outside, so I peeked out the tent to see my brothers with a bucket full of water.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked startling them.

"We are planning on dumping these buckets of water on top of dad while he sleeps. Would you like to help us?" Koga asked as Shippou came around the corner with another bucket.

"No, I don't want to help but I will watch you guys get your asses kicked" I said laughing. I watched as they entered dad's tent and I could hear them dump the buckets, but when I looked at dad coming around the corner I couldn't help but laugh harder. My brothers came running out of the tent screaming, they had realized a little too late that dad was not in the tent. My brothers spent most of the day running away from water bubbles being thrown at them by Rin, the one they did get with the buckets of water. Sesshomaru came out of our tent when he heard me laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked when he got to my side, I told him what happened, he couldn't stop laughing. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard Sesshomaru laughing, but the females in my family and girls that were there at the lake stared at Sesshomaru. I turned to look at what they were staring at, and I realized he still didn't have a shirt on. I hugged him tightly; I could feel his muscles tense under my chest.

"Let's change our clothes" he whispered in my ear, as he ushered me to our tent. I changed into cut off shorts, a white tank top, and a baby blue bikini under them. Sesshomaru wore shorts and no shirt, I was so happy, everyone was having so much fun.

"So what do we have planned for today?" I asked dad who was still watching my brothers run from our step mother.

"I don't know, do whatever you want to, I'm having fun watching your brothers." He said laughing and I joined in. I turned to find Sesshomaru and I saw him surrounded by girls, but I just shook my head.

"Hey Sesshomaru, you feel like going for a walk?" I asked and all the girls turned and looked at me, but I ignored them and headed towards the woods. I turned to look at Sesshomaru who started following me with a group of girls watching in confusion. I giggled a little, but I was happy to get away from my family and alone with Sesshomaru.

"So what are we doing?" Sesshomaru asked as soon as we were away from the group.

"I thought it would be nice if we did something together, instead of with the whole family." I said he wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek. We walked around for a while, but we went back to have lunch. When we arrived back at our camp site there were more girls hanging around and waiting for Sesshomaru or my brothers, I wasn't sure. We had our lunch, and I sat in a chair while my brothers and Sesshomaru went swimming in the lake. One of the girls came and sat next to me.


	11. Chapter 11

"So is Sesshomaru your boyfriend?" she asked and I looked at her and smiled.

"What does it matter to you if he is?" I asked watching her face.

"It matters because even if you said yes he was, I wouldn't believe you, and he does not look like the kind of guy that goes for trash like you" she said as I looked at Sesshomaru who was watching me.

"What makes you say that?" I asked as I watched Sesshomaru get out of the water and come towards us smiling.

"I know because he has never dated anyone in the three years he's been here." She said and I smile when Sesshomaru was standing in front of me. Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet and he kissed me with so much passion I thought he was going to take me right there. The looks on the girls faces was the funniest thing I ever saw. Sesshomaru pulled me towards the family as I watched the girl I was talking to, pull out her cell phone.

"Why did you do that? I didn't know what to do when you kissed me like that" I said and he started laughing.

"You looked like you could use some help, plus I have been wanting to do that since this camping trip started" he said and smiled.

"I wanted to do that too." I said smiling with him.

"Why do you insist on being with trash?" Kikyo asked out of nowhere.

"Because she is mine and I am hers. I love her and she is not trash, if anyone is trash you are, now go back to your mansion and leave us alone." Sesshomaru said and I looked up at him with my eyes wide. Kikyo left and Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and we walked to our tent and went inside.

"Sesshomaru, are we dating or did you tell her that to get her to leave me alone?" I asked as he entered the tent and sat next to me.

"I would like for us to date, but that requires us to go out on a date. Well how about we go out Saturday night, just the two of us." He said as he watched my expression.

"That sounds great; you make the plans and let me know what time to be ready and what I should wear." I said as he put his arm around me and hugged me.

"Don't worry about your clothes I will have the outfit of my choice sent to your house Friday night." He said and laughed.

"Alright, have it your way" I said as I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder, and I inhaled his scent. Sesshomaru's arm wrapped tighter around me, and his hand started rubbing my back. My heart started racing and I could feel a need for him, I never felt before.

"Sesshomaru, let's go fishing or swimming, it's still the middle of the day, and my family might come looking for me" I said as Sesshomaru started kissing my neck and shoulders.

"Yeah, you're right we have all night to play around" he said smiling at me.

"Sure but you have to catch me first" I said as I left the tent and he was climbing out, I pushed him back in the tent and ran. I grabbed a water gun my brothers brought with them, it was already filled with water, I waited for Sesshomaru, I didn't hear anything behind me but a bucket of water came over my head and I screamed, the water was freezing. Sesshomaru started laughing; he picked me up and put me next to the fire to warm me up. The girls that followed us around all day finally left. We had dinner and the family went to bed early. Sesshomaru and I sat by the fire and stared at the stars.

"Let's go to bed I'm a little tired" I said and we got up and walked to our tent hand in hand. Sesshomaru put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him, he kissed me intensely and passionately, I held him close. We fell onto our sleeping bags still holding and kissing each other. Sesshomaru's hands started running up and down my back; he pulled his shirt off and then pulled mine off. I lost my breath when I saw the muscles on his chest and arms. Sesshomaru tugged on my shorts, the button came undone, and he started to slide my shorts off when there was a cracking sound outside our tent.

"Rylie, where are you? You better not be with Sesshomaru" Naraku yelled a few feet from our tent entrance. I looked at Sesshomaru who had a facial expression of disappointment and anger.

"Rylie, get out here" Naraku called again

"Sesshomaru, what are we going to do?" I asked as I pulled my shorts back up, as he watched with sorrow on his face.

"You are going to go out there and I will join you in a minute." He said as I opened the tent door and stood outside of the tent. Naraku spotted me and walked towards me, Sesshomaru came out of the tent as Naraku reached for me. Sesshomaru was only in his boxers, Naraku's eyes grew wide as did mine, Naraku looked at me and I knew I was blushing.


	12. Chapter 12

"What are you doing Rylie? I was suppose to be your first not him" Naraku said as I turned on him.

"I never said you were going to be my first, I never wanted to be with you like that. I only want to be intimate with Sesshomaru. I want you to leave me alone." I said as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around my waist, and my hand skimmed across his cock, and I blushed a deeper red.

"You leave her alone from now on, or you will deal with me." Sesshomaru said as I walked back into the tent with Sesshomaru still holding my waist.

"We are going home tomorrow so let's enjoy our last night here." Sesshomaru said just as bullets started flying through the tent, Sesshomaru threw himself over me to protect me, but I had already been hit in the shoulder. The gun fire stopped and Sesshomaru rolled off and sat there for a moment.

"Are you alright Sesshomaru?" I asked as I watched the bullets come out of the wounds and close on their own.

"Yes I'm fine, Are you alright?" he asked as his hand moved over me checking for wounds.

"I smell blood but where is the wound?" he said frantic, I started feeling dizzy.

"My shoulder" I said as my family came running out of their tents.

"Are you two alright?" dad asked as he looked at Sesshomaru and me to see if we were hurt.

"I need Bankotsu to heal my shoulder." I said as Bankotsu came running to my side and healed my shoulder.

"Sesshomaru why don't you put some clothes on, you might give someone a heart attack" I said which made everyone laugh. He dressed quickly. Sesshomaru went to the back of his truck and pulled out another tent, while the men put up the new tent, my mom pulled me aside.

"What were you two doing when Naraku attacked you?" mom asked as I watched Sesshomaru fix the tent.

"We were fooling around" I said still not looking her in the face.

"Then why wasn't Sesshomaru wearing his shorts when he confronted Naraku?" mom asked.

"He took his shorts off to piss Naraku off, we didn't get that far, but I would like to one day" I said giggling

"As long as your careful honey, I know this is the guy you want, and your brothers say he is a good guy, but you still need to be careful." Mom said

"I am always careful" I said and I started walking towards the new tent and went inside followed by Sesshomaru.

"So what do we do now?" I asked once we were completely alone.

"I don't know" Sesshomaru said as he took his shirt back off and I was lost again. I took my shirt off, I went for my bag to get my night clothes, but Sesshomaru stopped me. Sesshomaru laid me down next to him, he moved his hands over my body and kissed me passionately, I started to lose focus.

"Rylie, I want to take you here and now, but I don't want your first time to be in a dirty, old tent." Sesshomaru said as he kissed my neck and shoulder.

"Sesshomaru, I don't mind where we are as long as I'm with you" I said as he unbuttoned my shorts and kissed my stomach.

"Rylie, I'm not taking you here at least not now, but perhaps after the dance next weekend." Sesshomaru said and smiled, he got up and retrieved my night clothes, he pulled my shorts off and he stopped to stared at me. I looked up at him, I was laying there in my bikini but I felt completely naked. I sat up and kissed Sesshomaru and I threw my arms around him, I dug my fingers through his hair, Sesshomaru groaned. Sesshomaru pulled me closer and held me tightly, I pulled the strings on my bikini and the top fell loose, and I heard Sesshomaru groan again. He broke our kiss and looked me in the eyes, I could see the desire there, and it wanted to be released, the desire burning inside of me was getting unbearable.

"I want you now" I whispered to him as my hand played in his hair, and he couldn't stop staring at me.

"Rylie, we never even went out on our first date yet, and I don't want to hurt you." He said as he moved over me.

"I know we have not had our first date yet, but I can't help wanting you. I don't think you will hurt me, you are too careful around me." I said trying not to beg.

"If you are sure" he said he continued to kiss me and hold me tight. I held on to him, Sesshomaru kissed the vein in my neck, I felt his fangs scrape my sensitive skin.

I scratched his back as he sucked, nibbled, and teased my neck. I heard him growl, he licked my neck and kissed further down to my breast. I smiled as his mouth covered my nipple and took it into his mouth and sucked hard. I gasped as his teeth scraped along my sensitive nipple. The top of my bikini came off completely and flew across the tent. Sesshomaru took off his shorts, and helped me out of my bottoms. As his boxers came off, his cock was large and full, my eyes grew large with excitement. He started to kiss my breasts, I moaned as he continued to kiss his way down my body. When he kissed my navel I was full of anticipation that my breath caught in my throat. He moved further down, I could feel his hot breath on my pussy. He placed his mouth over my womanhood and sucked my clit, I screamed in ecstasy. I gasped when he inserted his tongue into my pussy, he licked my lips as he inserted one finger into my pussy. I arched back as he pumped his finger into me, he added a second finger stretching me, preparing me for penetration. I screamed as my climax hit me hard, Sesshomaru kept suckling me until the aftershocks were over. He slowly moved on top of me again kissing my body on the way up, and then there was a scream that stopped everything. After a few curses from both of us, we quickly got dressed and ran from the tent. My family was standing outside by the fire looking around.


	13. Chapter 13

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked as we came into earshot.

"I'm not sure what happened, I don't know who screamed but most of us were in bed" mom said as we all started looking around. I looked up and saw Kikyo sitting in a tree smiling, and I knew Naraku sent her there to make sure I didn't do what I wanted and I stay a virgin until Naraku could get a hold of me. I couldn't help getting angry, I felt the energy build up, I shot an energy blast out of my hands and into the tree, where Kikyo was sitting. Sesshomaru looked at me then at the tree where Kikyo had been sitting, he ran straight at me and wrapped his arm around my waist and held me tightly, holding my hands to my side, he was trying to hold me back, when he realized what was going on. Kikyo fell out of the tree and landed hard on the ground. I wanted to run over to her and beat the hell out of her, but Sesshomaru held me tightly and I could not move towards her. Kikyo finally got to her feet and ran away; I couldn't believe that she stooped that low to get to Sesshomaru.

"I want to go to sleep" I said and I walked to the tent alone and fell asleep.

"Why is she so tired all of a sudden?" Sesshomaru asked my family after I was asleep.

"When she uses the energy blasts it takes a lot of her energy and if she uses too much at once it could kill her. How did you know to stop her when you saw Kikyo?" Koga said while they sat by the fire.

"I thought if I let her do what she wanted to Kikyo, she would end up killing Kikyo." Sesshomaru said as my brothers nodded. I woke up early in the morning with Sesshomaru's arms around me. I got up and dressed in shorts and a blue tank top.

I looked around wondering when Sesshomaru came to bed. I walked outside and watched my brothers push each other in the river. I started giggling and I felt arms go around me, I turned around thinking it was Sesshomaru. I looked up and I pushed hard against the chest that held onto me. Manten was holding on tightly, his hand moved over my mouth just as I was about to scream. Since he held my arms down I could not use my powers on him, now I could not yell for help, but I could still communicate with my family. I yelled in my head and my family came running and yelling, I felt Manten hit something hard and I was let go quickly. I turned around and Sesshomaru was standing there with his arms crossed, my mom ran to my side.

"Are you alright Rylie?" my mom asked as the rest of the family stood shoulder to shoulder.

"I'm fine" I said as Sesshomaru stared at me, and I winked at him and he smiled.

"Sesshomaru let the idiot go, I don't think he'll mess with Rylie again" my dad said and we all looked at him.

"Alright, get out of here. Tell Naraku to leave Rylie and her family alone or I will be coming for him" Sesshomaru said as he walked towards me and hugged me tightly. I went back into the tent after we watched Manten run away; I started putting my things back in my bag.

"Rylie what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked me as I sat down on the floor and was moving things around.

"Cleaning up a little" I said, I looked up at him and smiled, he looked at me like he knew I was hiding something from him. Sesshomaru sat next to me and put his arm around my waist; he kissed the side of my neck and smiled when I shivered.

"Don't worry so much. No one would be stupid enough to mess with you. Especially after people hear what you did to Kikyo." He said and he started laughing when I giggled.

"I didn't mean cut the tree in half" I said and laughed harder. Sesshomaru got up and pulled me out of the tent laughing. We spent the rest of the day swimming, talking, and laughing. We started to pack up when the sun set, as we walked to the truck I felt something hit my thigh, I ignored it. I took one step and collapsed.

"RYLIE! What happened? SESSHOMARU it looks like she was shot" mom screamed as she laid my head on her lap. Sesshomaru reached my side and looked at my thigh, I looked up at him as he leaned closer to look or bite, I was not sure. He jumped up quickly and looked around, I could see the anger in his eyes, and I watched as Sesshomaru disappeared into the woods, I heard a short scream. Bankotsu rushed to my side.

"Koga, Shippou, dad, mom hold her down. I can only heal her leg if the bullet is out, I have to dig it out and it is going to hurt." Bankotsu said as everyone gathered around me and held tight to me, I watched Bankotsu pull out a pocket knife as I held a hand up to stop him.

"I will get it out" I said as I used my power to pull the bullet out, I screamed briefly from the pain and passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up in my own bed, I felt someone holding my hand, I looked up and Sesshomaru smiled at me with a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" I asked as he watched me.

"You pulled the bullet out yourself, you passed out from the pain, and Bankotsu was able to heal the wound. The man that shot you is dead, I took care of him, when I returned to your side Bankotsu had just healed you. I picked you up and put you in the truck and brought you home. You have been asleep for two days, you had everyone worried." Sesshomaru said as he kissed my palm and held my hand against his cheek with a big smile of relief on his face.

"Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm alright." I said as I got up, I staggered a little, but before I hit the dresser Sesshomaru was there stopping me.

"I guess I need to eat something" I said and I giggled at Sesshomaru's worried expression.

Sesshomaru walked me down to the kitchen, where my mom was ready with a big plate of food and water. After I finished eating Sesshomaru walked with me to bathroom where he had a warm bath waiting for me. When I was done, I went to my room and got dressed. I put on jeans, a white t-shirt, and tennis shoes; I turned around and was startled by Sesshomaru who was watching me get dressed. He chuckled and I knew I was blushing. I walked outside, I watched my brothers train and I laughed as Shippou tossed Bankotsu into a bush, "Stop laughing and help me out of this damn bush" he yelled as we all laughed harder. Koga helped Bankotsu out of the bush. I went to my room and rested for the rest of the day.

The next morning Sesshomaru was waiting for me by his truck, "Good morning" he said as he held the door open for me.

"Good morning" I said as I stole a kiss before he closed the door. I giggled as he got into the truck; he looked like he was blushing. We didn't talk much on the way to school, when we arrived at the school I saw the look on my brothers faces and I knew they were planning something. I jumped out of the truck, I ran to the second floor of the school building, and I could hear my brothers laughing behind me. I turned around just in time to see them throw a bucket of water at me, I ducked in time and the water went out the window, I heard someone scream and we all ran to the window.

"Ahh shit, it's Kikyo" I said and she looked up at me.

"Rylie, I'm going to get you for this" she screamed up at me, I couldn't help but laugh. I could hear someone laughing behind us and I realized it was Sesshomaru and Ginta. My brothers left me alone for the rest of the day, we arrived home, and we had finished our dinner. Sesshomaru, my brothers, and I were all in my room doing our homework, when we heard the front door crash open. We all ran downstairs to see Kikyo, and a couple hundred vampires and werewolves.

"Time for pay back, but none of you will live after this" Kikyo said as everyone attacked.

My brothers and I jumped over the banister, our weapons were in the closet under the stairs, and Sesshomaru ran straight ahead, we started attacking as soon as we retrieved our weapons. I threw an extra sword at Sesshomaru; he seemed to be killing them a lot quicker with a weapon in his hand. Every time we defeated a couple of vampires more came in, and I was getting frustrated. I kicked a vampire away from me, when there was a sudden sharp pain in my left shoulder; I spun around and saw Kikyo laughing. I kicked her in the gut, I turned back to the fight and I realized every vampire was staring at me. I grabbed my shoulder, I looked at my hand and it was covered in blood, there was something still stuck in my shoulder so I removed it. The dagger was short luckily. I couldn't fight much longer, so I decided to use my energy blast. I walked towards the front door, while building up my energy.

"Rylie, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru said as two more vampires jumped on him. I turned and looked at him.

"I love you" was all I said to him, I turned and repeated the phrase to my family. I watched as Shippou tried to get to me, followed by the rest of the family. I started back out of the house, I stared down the road, I watched as hundreds of vampires and werewolves run towards my home. Kikyo stabbed me again in the middle of my back this time, I sank to my knees.

"Goodbye everyone" I whispered I raised my hands as the tears started to fall.

"RYLIE NO!" I heard Sesshomaru yell. I pushed the energy out, I flew back into the bricks of the house, all of the vampires and werewolves turned to ash. My eyes went dark, I was sure that I was dead.

"Rylie, honey please wake up" I heard Sesshomaru beg, I opened my eyes and everyone was watching me.

"What happened?" I asked as everyone smiled at me

"You did it, you saved us all" Sesshomaru said as he hugged me tightly.

"If you ever do that again I will kick your ass myself" Shippou said as we all laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

"You almost died Rylie, how could you do that?" Sesshomaru asked as he reached up and softly stroke my cheek.

"When I looked outside, I realized that if I didn't do something, everyone would die and I was not going to let that happen." I said as everyone hugged me. "By the way what happened to Kikyo?" I asked everyone stared at me.

"When you threw your energy blast you killed everyone around you, even Kikyo. Your dad yelled for us to get down and we did so we were safe." Sesshomaru said he stared at me for a while.

"I knew dad would take care and keep everyone safe" I said and smiled. It took two days to fully regain my strength and another two days to convince everyone that I was alright. Sesshomaru followed me everywhere and watched everything I did. I never thought he loved me that much.

"Rylie the dance is Saturday night, would you like to go with me? Since we missed our first date." Sesshomaru asked as he drove me home Monday afternoon.

"I would love to; I'm going shopping this Thursday for a dress. I'm asking Sango to go with me" I said as he walked me to my bedroom door.

"I guess I can't go, can I?" he said when we walked into my room and sat down on my bed.

"Not this time, I don't want you to see the dress before you pick me up the night of the dance" I said as I sat down on his lap and kissed him on the lips, my fingers played in his hair, and he groaned softly.

"Alright, I will let you go this time, but if you don't stop messing with me I will take you now" he said and I giggled as I kissed along his jaw to his mouth and back again. Suddenly Sesshomaru flipped and I was under him, still giggling. Sesshomaru started to kiss my throat to my ear. I caught my breath when he started to kiss my shoulder to my collar bone; he kept going lower until there was a knock on my door. His head jerked up and growled I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Come in" I said laughing as Koga walked through the door and his face was red.

"Shippou asked me to tell you guys to take it somewhere else, he is going crazy in the bedroom and it is making the rest of us nuts. You know his powers are expanding and he can read our emotions now." Koga said as he huffed and strolled out of the door. I laughed even harder at Sesshomaru's expression.

"Wait, you knew his powers were expanding" Sesshomaru said as he stared at me, I couldn't stop laughing.

"Yes, I knew" I said as he knocked me over again.

"You are a bad little girl" he said and I smiled wickedly at him.

"I guess you'll have to punish me then, but not here. Shippou will go crazier then he already is." I said I watched Sesshomaru's face as he thought about my meaning in the words, slowly he started to smile, he grabbed my hand and we headed out the front door, to his truck. I looked out the window when we drove up to Sesshomaru's home, I couldn't believe my eyes, he lived in a mansion.

"You never told me you lived in a mansion." I said as I looked at the tall building.

"I guess I wanted to make sure you would fall in love with me not my money." He said as I smiled at him. "I wanted to keep it a secret until I was sure about your feelings, but when you almost killed yourself to protect me and your family I knew… Now there is a question I want you to answer, but you don't have to answer now. Will you and your family move in with me?" he said and I stared at him not believing what he said. He stopped the truck and I could see people everywhere in the yard, fixing and playing with their vehicles.

"Do you have the room?" I asked, when I opened the door there was a woman standing there, before I knew it I was in her arms, she hugged me tightly.

"I have plenty of room, these people do not stay here, they are friends of mine, and my kind. Plus there are 23 rooms, only Shori and I live here. She is my oldest friend and she lives on the far side of the house and my room is on the other side." He said as I looked up at the woman who was smiling at a man walking by.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Shori Smithers, I do live here with Sesshomaru but we only see each other on occasion." She said as she stared at me.

"I'm Rylie Tanaka" I said as I smiled and shook her hand.

"Alright girls, I will let you talk and get to know each other. I will ask for your answer tonight after you talk to your family." Sesshomaru said as he walked into the house.

"So what exactly are you?" I asked as we started walking around the yard looking at the cars and bikes.

"I am a bat demon and a witch" she said as I giggled at someone who fell over from drinking too much.


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh really that is unusual. Do you have any special powers?" I asked wondering if my powers were weakening.

"I can read minds, and no you're powers are not weakening, you couldn't sense what I was because I am a mix breed" she said and started laughing.

"What can you do?" she asked.

"I can shoot energy blasts through my hands of course it drains my energy so I get tired easily. I can move things with my mind." I said as we walked around the property.

"Rylie this is Yumi Harrison her sister Kyakuya Harrison, Kyokotsu Ladner, Cheyenne Bryant, Kagome Tashio her mate Inuyasha Tashio, Sesshomaru's brother and sister in law, Jakotsu Michaels, Mukotsu Hunterson and his brother Renkotsu hunterson" Shori said gesturing to each of them as she made the introductions. I nodded to each of them. Yumi has short brown hair with lime green eyes, she is slender/toned, she stands at six feet, she is a Inu demon. Kyakuya has shoulder length black hair with red streaks in it, with lime green eyes, slender/toned, she stands two inches taller than her sister. Kyokotsu has black-blue ear past his ears with hazel eyes, he is muscular/toned, he stands at six-three, he is a Wind demon. Cheyenne has blonde hair a little past her shoulder blades with hazel eyes, slender/toned standing at six-two, and she is a Miko. Kagome has waist length blonde hair with blue eyes, slender/toned standing at six feet tall and she is a Miko. Inuyasha has waist length silver hair with molten gold eyes and dog ears on top his head, muscular/toned standing at six-four and he is half Inu demon. Jakotsu has black hair to the middle of his back with hazel eyes, muscular/toned standing at six-five and he is a mercenary. Mukotsu has shoulder length black hair with grass green eyes, muscular/toned standing at six-five and he is a poison demon. Renkotsu has short black hair with grass green eyes, muscular/toned standing at six-five and he is a wolf demon. I shook all their hands, smiling at each of them. We continued to walk around but I stopped and watched a guy mess with a bike and I looked at Shori in confusion.

"What is he doing? There is nothing wrong with that bike." I said and she started giggling.

"That is Muso Hunterson, he tries to fix things before they break but all he manages to do is break them." She said, I couldn't help but laugh, Muso has shoulder length brown hair with blue eyes, muscular/toned standing at six-two and he is a spider demon. We started to walk towards the house I felt something hit my leg, I looked down and there was a bolt sitting behind my leg. I looked towards Muso and he was glaring at me.

"What is so damn funny?" he said as I stared at him.

"I don't think it concerns you since we were not talking to you" I said, Shori nudged me as if she was telling me to shut up.

"I don't think you should be here you need to leave before you get hurt. Humans do not belong around magical creatures" he said in a harsh tone. I giggled a little; apparently he had no clue who I was. Suddenly there was a ringing in my ears, I looked up at Shori and she looked bewildered by the sound.

"Go get Sesshomaru hurry, I'm being called home" I said in a hurried tone. I started for Sesshomaru's truck but Wayne grabbed my shoulder.

"So you are leaving for your own good huh?" he said and I glared at him.

"I am not leaving because you said I should. I am a protector and I am being called and if you do not remove your hand at once, I will freeze you there until I decide to release you." I said he just stood there looking at me. I whispered an ancient spell to freeze someone in place for a few minutes. I watched him as I moved away and only his eyes followed me, when I turned around Sesshomaru was there. We rushed back home, I ran through the door my dad handed me my bow/arrows, my dagger/staff, and my sword. The rest of my family was ready, I ran upstairs, and I changed into a pair of jeans, a short tank top, and high heeled boots. I ran down the stairs, and out to the truck where Sesshomaru waited, I stared at him in confusion, he looked as if he would follow my family to where ever we had to go.

"Sesshomaru I know you want to go with us, but why do you want to go and watch us fight?" I asked.

"Your mother explained a few things to me while we waited for you to change. She said that if we sleep together and I receive powers from you, then I would be doing this with you. She suggested that I come and observe what would become of my life as a protector." He said as I stared at his face.

"Is that something you want? To fight every time you get ringing in your ears. Could you still fight if I am thrown to the ground?" I said.

"If I can be with you and help your family, then yes this is what I want. If you are thrown to the ground then I will continue to fight until it is over, and then I will be by your side" he said.

"Even if I told you, that you won't be able to destroy a demon without me." I said as I stared out the window as the truck came to a stop. I jumped out, I gathered my weapons. I put my dagger/staff on my belt, my sword I strapped to my side, and my bow/arrows I carried over my right shoulder. My family was already equipped, we hurried to the valley clearing, and we looked around but didn't see anything. Suddenly there was a scream that came from my mom, we all turned and looked at her, her eyes rolled back in her head. We glanced around again, but still didn't see anything; I saw a shadow move in the woods.

"Koga throw a fire ball over there" I said pointing to the spot where I saw the shadow. Koga threw the fire ball where I suggested, as the fire hit a tree a black demon jumped out of the way, he had two horns on his head, and his eyes were blood red. Dad lit up the sky with lighting, and a few landed on the demon, the demon started to run towards us. My family took out their swords and started attacking.

"Bankotsu Purify the demon" I yelled, Bankotsu shot a purifying beam out of his hand and we all watched the demon burst in flames and disappeared. Bankotsu ran straight for my mother who was still lying on the ground, we went to her and helped her up.

After the demon was destroyed, she regained consciousness, like she was never harmed. We breathed a sigh of relief; we all walked to our cars and went home in silence.

"Sesshomaru, if you want to withdrawal your invitation, for us to move in I understand." I said when we parked the truck in front of my house. Suddenly Sesshomaru was kissing me.


	17. Chapter 17

"After what I saw, I want you to move in now. I have always wanted a woman by my side, one that could fight like hell if needed, and have a heart of gold. You have proven yourself to be that woman." He said and kissed me again. I smiled at him when he finally let me breathe again.

"I will talk to my family tonight about it" I said when I opened the passenger door, I walked to my house and I watched him drive away. I walked into the kitchen where everyone was standing at the table waiting for me, so we could eat together. I looked around and noticed there was someone else sitting at the table and Koga smiled.

"Rylie this is Ayame Baker, she is joining us for awhile. She is just a girlfriend so behave" he said, that was code for I have not told her yet so keep your mouth shut. Ayame has waist length red hair with green eyes, slender/toned standing at five-eight. We went into the living room after Ayame went home for the night.

I explained what Sesshomaru had said, what he wanted, and what I wanted.

"Honey, I know you love this man but are you ready to move into his house and share his bed?" my mom said, she watched my face.

"Yes, I am ready plus I think he would feel better, if I was around him all the time, that way it is easier to watch over me." I said giggling at his logic.

"We will sleep on it" my dad said, he turned kissed me on the forehead, and left with Rin right behind him.

"Rylie, you are crazy you know that right" Koga said as he walked upstairs to his room.

"HAHAHA" I said as I followed him, we stopped when a girl came out of the boy's room with Bankotsu right behind her.

"Oh hi guys, this is Souten DeVala my girlfriend. Behave." Bankotsu said, Koga and I looked at the poor girl she looked scared. Souten has jet black hair to the back of her knees with pale blue eyes, slender/toned standing six feet tall.

"Nice to meet you Souten, I'm Rylie and this is Koga. We are Bankotsu's brother and sister." I said, she seemed to relax a little, she shook our hands then left the house.

"I hope she isn't really that shy" Koga said, I smacked his arm and went into my room laughing.

I turned my light on in my room and shut the door, I listened closely in the dark but nothing seemed to be out of place, so I decided to call Sesshomaru.

"June, is anything wrong?" Sesshomaru said as he answered the phone.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you and tell you that my family said that they would sleep on it." I said he chuckled a little when I suddenly sneezed. I giggled, but then I heard something knock in my closet.

"Rylie what's the matter?" Sesshomaru said realizing I got quiet.

"Someone is here, hiding in my closet…" I said but my words were cut short when a shadowed figure jumped out of my closet, the man landed on me and I dropped the phone, but I knew Sesshomaru would be there soon.

I kicked the figure off, I jumped to my feet, and I grabbed my dagger/staff. I extended the dagger into a staff, I watched the dark shapes move, but I could not see in the dark real well. I saw a shadow move towards me, I swung at it but I hit nothing but air. Suddenly my staff was kicked out of my hand, and I was thrown to the ground, I was kicked several times in the back and stomach. I was finally able to grab his foot, I pulled hard making him fall flat on his back, I jumped to my feet, I realized I was more injured then I thought and I did not have enough energy to use my energy blast. I ran to the open window knowing that I could not use any of my powers unless I could see my attacker, so I jumped out of my open window. I landed with a loud cracking sound; I realized I had broken my leg and ankle. I looked up and the shadow man was staring at me, I grabbed a tree branch and threw it, the branch hit the shadow right in the face, now I had a way to identify my attacker later.

The shadow disappeared, suddenly I was being picked up, and I looked at the man carrying me.

"Sesshomaru you came" I said excited

"Of course I came, my girl was in trouble" he said, he looked worried when he laid me down on the couch. I grimaced when he touched my broken leg.

"Call Bankotsu, I will be fine" I said, I watched him pull out his cell phone and told Bankotsu what had happened. Soon after Sesshomaru hung up his phone the front door swung open with a bang, my dad, Rin, and Bankotsu rushed to my side. Bankotsu healed me quickly, by this time the rest of the family came rushing down stairs. I told my story of what happened, when I said the man might still be upstairs Sesshomaru and my brothers rushed upstairs.

"Well Rylie, in order to keep you safe, I guess we will have to move into Sesshomaru's place. I would just let you but we can't separate right now, since being the protectors' is new for you kids, we need to stay together." My dad said, I heard the shuffle of feet and Sesshomaru was standing with his wicked grin.

"I know dad, but I wish the move was under better circumstances" I said, Sesshomaru picked me up and took me to my room. Sesshomaru had empty boxes, and suitcases waiting for me.

"Rylie, we will not share a room until you are ready, but your room will be connected to mine. That way this won't happen again, the only thing that would separate our rooms would be a door." He said I watched as he started throwing my things into the boxes and suitcases. I giggled at Sesshomaru as he tossed my music box in a box and it fell to the floor, he looked up at me like he was waiting for me to yell at him. "Did it break?" he asked as I picked it up and examined it.

"No, that is good it belonged to my great grandmother" I said. After everything was packed, we drove to Sesshomaru's home, after we were shown our rooms I fell asleep on my new California king size bed.

When I woke, I looked around and realized that this is my new room and home. I looked for boxes that still needed unpacked, but apparently Sesshomaru finished it for me. I showered, changed into clean jeans, red t-shirt, and tennis shoes. I looked around the house looking for Sesshomaru or the rest of my family. I finally found my way downstairs were Sesshomaru was going up another set of stairs; I stopped and looked at him.


	18. Chapter 18

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" I asked, he slowly turned towards me and stared at me in confusion.

"How did you find your way down here? I had to help the rest of your family find their way out of the mazes of hallways and doors." He said, he walked towards me and I started smiling.

"I'm not sure, I just kept walking, finally I found myself in a secret staircase and I found you going up the real staircase. You will have to show us the way up and down this maze you call a house" I said, I giggled a little when he reached out and grabbed my hand. I walked behind him trying to keep up the pace, he did everything quickly, and I bet he cleaned his house by himself. I giggled to myself, as I thought about him using his demonic speed to clean his house. We walked into the kitchen where my family was waiting to have their breakfast.

"Rylie, I will be heading into town today, I have to check on my businesses. Would you like to go with me?" he said, I looked up at him then at my dad, I had been slacking in my training and he knew it too.

"I would love to, but I have to help set up the new training area, and I need to get some training in, I have been slacking a little." I said, he chuckled a little but he nodded.

"Don't hurt your brothers' too much" he said kissing the top of my head, I heard hissing come from my brothers', Sesshomaru chuckled again and he was gone. After breakfast we helped clean up the kitchen, then we were forced outside, we set up the new training area.

"It looks great guys, now to work. Bankotsu and Shippo pair up. Koga and Rylie pair up. Now take these swords, and attack." Dad said we started our training.

"Hey Rylie, I have decided to make Ayame a protector" Koga said just as he swung his sword, I was so distracted by what he said I didn't block the blow in time. I jumped and looked at him, "owww" I said, and he chuckled but stopped abruptly when he saw the blood running down my arm.

"Rylie, are you alright?" Koga said as he rushed to my side. I giggled a little, I stared up at him and I could see real terror on his face.

"Yeah, you just grazed me, I will get mom to bandage me" I said glancing towards Bankotsu and Shippo, I turned towards the house when Koga grabbed my arm.

"Let Bankotsu heal you" Koga said, I glanced towards Bankotsu again and giggled

"I believe Bankotsu will not be able to right now. You might want to help him out of the bush; I think he is stuck again." I said laughing as I headed for the house and to mom.

"Mom, get the first aid kit" I yelled through the house, I held my arm tight trying to stop the bleeding. Mom came around the corner and gasped when she saw me.

"What happened?" she asked, I told her what happened and she just looked at me. "What were you thinking about?" she asked, she finally finished wrapping my arm and washing the blood away.

"To be honest I don't remember now" I said laughing. There was a

knock on the door, I looked at mom and she shrugged. I got up; I

walked to the door and opened it. I was face to face with Muso.

"What the hell are doing here? Where is Sesshomaru?" Muso demanded as he

tried to walk past me when he spotted my mom cleaning my blood off

the floor.

"I live here you moron, and Sesshomaru is in town getting more blood" I

said as I pushed him back out the door.

"When did you move in? Does Sesshomaru know?" he demanded again.

"We moved in last night, and yes he does know. He was the one who

moved us here" I said glaring at him. He walked away, I thought he

left so I went back into the house until I heard arguing coming from

the side of the house where the training area was. I grabbed my

dagger/staff off my belt and extended it. I ran outside and found

Shippo arguing with Muso.

"Muso you need to leave" I said when I jumped in between them; Shippo

backed away and summoned the rest of the family to our side. I had

no idea where they went but they couldn't be far. Muso stared at me

and I could tell he was extremely angry by my interference.

"You stupid bitch, do you know what I can do to you. I will rip your

head off and give it to your parents in a box." He screamed at me.

"If you lay one hand on me Sesshomaru would kill you without thinking

about it. Plus I wouldn't let you get that far nor would my family."

I said back to him, I saw his fist rise as if he was about to strike

me, I readied my staff, as his fist came down, I stood there waiting

but no contact was made. I looked up; I realized I was staring in

Sesshomaru's eyes. I couldn't believe he had made it in time. Sesshomaru turned

and glared at Muso, I realized then that Muso had not stopped his

fist in time and he struck Sesshomaru in the shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

"Muso what the hell are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked trying to calm

himself down.

"I came here because I heard Rylie and her family moved here. I was

trying to get them to move back to their own home. They do not

belong here, or around our kind. So they're the protectors' so what,

they still do not belong around us." Muso yelled pointing a finger

at me and my family as they came into view.

"I don't know who gave you the idea that I needed your help for

anything, but Rylie is my mate and her family is my family. You

attacked my new family, you need to leave and never darken my

doorway again." Sesshomaru yelled, he turned and looked at my arm and I

could see pure rage flare in his eyes, I knew what he thought. I

grabbed his arm as he was about to attack a retreating Muso.

"Sesshomaru don't, I got this injury not from Muso but from training with

Koga. Bankotsu couldn't heal it at the time because he was stuck in

the bush again." I said, Bankotsu came up beside me and healed my

arm.

"He didn't hurt you though" he asked, he put his hands on my

shoulders as I shook my head. "Good" he said, he headed straight for

the house, I followed closely behind him. We had to go back to our

classes tomorrow, and I knew Kikyo's friends' heard about Kikyo's death

by now and were very angry.

Sesshomaru was not sure how Muso became so bitter, but he knew he had

to watch over me more closely now. Sesshomaru began to watch over me, he

even had our schedules changed again that way he could be with me

all the time. Every time I turned around Sesshomaru was there watching me,

it annoyed me at first, but I understood, and it made me happy that

he cared for me so much. Rumors started flying around the school

that I was easy and a complete bitch, I knew who started the rumors,

Kikyo's friends', but I was not worried about them.

One morning, I was walking through the hallway, and I could hear

Kagura and Yura talking to a group of guys that hung around the

school. I stopped before I turned the corner and listened at the

plans they were making.

"I want you guys to attack Rylie Tanaka when she is alone. Do

whatever you want to her, rape her, beat her, kill her, or all

three. We do not care just hurt her, if you do that, you guys can

have our bodies" Kagura said, I shivered. I walked away, before the

guys gave these crazy girls their answer. I walked past the music

room, I saw Sesshomaru walking into a teacher's office down the hall, and

he disappeared. My brothers were surrounded by girls as usual.

Suddenly I was very aware that I was being followed, I watched as

Sesshomaru came out of the teachers office. I was saved this time, I

thought to myself.

"Hey Sesshomaru" I called; I heard the footsteps behind me retreat; Sesshomaru

rushed to my side when he heard a little distress in my voice.

"What's wrong Rylie?" Sesshomaru said, I glanced over my shoulder and then

back at him. I couldn't hide anything from him so I decided to tell

him the truth. He looked very enraged; he put his arm around my

waist in a protective way and walked with me to his truck.

"No one will dare to touch you, I promise" Sesshomaru said, we drove home,

I went straight to my room while Sesshomaru told my family what happened.

I stared out my window, suddenly there was a group of shadows in

front of the house, I looked closer and I realized these men were

the same ones Kagura and Yura were talking to earlier that day.

The men looked up and watched me, I felt a strong arm go around me,

I shrieked. Sesshomaru turned me around until I was facing him, I looked

at him, and I threw myself into his arms and held onto him tightly.

Alan wrapped his arms around me; we stayed that way for a long

while. When we finally let go of each other, I sat down on the edge

of my bed, Sesshomaru knelt down and put his hands on my thighs trying to

comfort me. We sat there for a while not saying anything. Finally I

lifted Sesshomaru's face to mine and kissed him, I held on to him as

tightly as possible. Sesshomaru's hands started to move up and down my

back, I shivered at the intimate contact, I wanted Sesshomaru to take me

but I knew he wouldn't at least not while I was upset. Sesshomaru stood up

pushing me on my back, he leaned over me, and he stared into my eyes

looking for something.

"Rylie, we are not doing this now. We will wait until the threat to

you is over and gone." He said, he turned and left the room.

I could tell he didn't want to leave me like that, but if he

didn't we would not have stopped ourselves. I had to laugh to

myself, who knew a demon could have morals. I fell asleep, but I

was woken up by the tree scratching on my window. I couldn't stay in

my bedroom by myself anymore, so I got up I could have put some

clothes on but I didn't feel like it.


	20. Chapter 20

I walked to the door that separated Sesshomaru and my bedroom, I

looked down at the long t-shirt I wore and shrugged. I opened the

door; I looked around the room and saw Sesshomaru asleep in his bed. I

walked through the door and up to his bed. I stood there staring at

him; he groaned in his sleep, I reached down brushing the hair out

of his face, as soon as my fingers touched his face, his eyes

opened. Sesshomaru looked up at me, then sat up wrapping his arms around

me then looking around for a possible threat.

"Rylie what are doing in here this late?" he asked, still leaning over

me.

"I didn't want to stay in my room alone, so I came in here to see if

you were still awake but you were already asleep. Do you mind if I

stay here with you?" I asked. He looked at me; I bent down and

kissed him. I felt him stiffen, but he kissed me back, soft and slow

at first then the passion started to grow. I wanted him and I knew

he wanted me, but he was afraid of hurting me. The kiss became

intense, I couldn't hold back much longer.

"Sesshomaru" I whispered in his ear as he started kissing my neck.

He groaned, I felt him nipping and licking my neck. I knew his control was breaking; my control was already gone and forgotten. I scratched Sesshomaru's bare back, which made him

moan, I could almost hear his control snap. Sesshomaru gently laid me down

on the bed and removed my shirt, I laid there staring up at him, and

he searched my eyes for fear but found none. He returned to kissing

down to my breasts, he licked, nibbled, and sucked my nipple; he

kneaded the other breast with his other hand. I gasped, my fingers

tangled in his hair, I pulled on his hair, he moaned. Sesshomaru started

kissing his way down my flat stomach, he kissed my pussy and I felt

his tongue move faster. He inserted two fingers into my pussy

stretching me, he pumped his fingers while continuing to suck on my

clit. He kissed down my leg, back up the other leg only stopping

long enough to kiss my pussy again then moved back to my lips. He

kissed me furiously, then he disappeared to remove his boxers, I was

panting and gasping for breath. Sesshomaru returned still looking over me;

he removed my underwear and threw them to the floor.

Suddenly I knew tonight was our night; Sesshomaru kissed me again on

the lips then moved to my throat. His cock lingered at the entrance

of my pussy, I grew even more excited, and I was ready for him to

enter me without any second thoughts. He kissed my lips as he gently

pushed inside me and pushed past my maidenhead; he swallowed my gasp

of pain. He didn't move for a few seconds waiting for the pain to

stop. He started moving slowly in and out, I moaned as there was no

pain just pleasure beyond imagination. I scratched his back.

"Faster" I whispered in his ear as he pulled me closer to him, I

screamed out his name as I went over the edge of pleasure, he moved

even harder, deeper, and faster. Sesshomaru bit my neck marking me as his for eternity, he cut the side of his neck and told me to drink giving me some of his powers. He moaned his release pumping his seed into my womb, he collapsed next to me, and he pulled me to his

side and held me. Sesshomaru grabbed his blankets and covered us with it.

I fell asleep after our second round of lovemaking. I woke up the

next morning still in Sesshomaru's arms, I started to get out of bed, but

I realized my muscles were a little sore. Sesshomaru grabbed my arm just

as I stood up next to the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked looking at my naked

body, I could see the hunger growing in his eyes again.

"I was going to take a shower, then get ready for class." I said, he

pulled me back onto the bed, he moved on top of me. He stared at me

for a while, then he was kissing me, I could feel his cock growing

hard. I started growing excited, suddenly he pounded his cock inside

of me, and he continued to pound me until we both found our release.

Sesshomaru finally let me get up and get ready for class.

I dressed in jeans and a light blue button down shirt with a

white tank top underneath, I decided to wear my tennis shoes. I

walked outside and waited by Sesshomaru's truck, we arrived at school on

time for once. We walked through the school together, talking, and

laughing. I could see that we were being followed everywhere we

went. Sesshomaru didn't let go of my hand, until he was called to the

principal's office. I walked alone to the parking lot, when arms

came around my waist and pulled me into the music room, I knew right

away those arms did not belong to Sesshomaru or my brothers. I started

kicking, scratching, punching, and pulling hair. I was shoved into

the wall I heard a light crack; I looked around the room at the five

men that held me captive I ignored the searing pain in my head.

"Come on you bastards, try to take me if you can" I yelled hopping

someone outside heard and would either help me or find someone who

would. I can't use my powers in front of these morons, they would

tell everyone that would listen to them, and my family didn't need

that.

Two of the men rushed me, I spun around avoiding both of them,

and I kicked and punched as they attacked again. The other two

attacked at the same time, but somehow the two I knocked to the

floor got up and struck me. I started yelling out loud and in my

head hopping my brothers or Sesshomaru were not far away, I even yelled at

them were I was in my mind. I was being kicked and punched from

every direction, the fifth guy finally spoke, "get her on the table,

we will take her virginity and share her power," how in the world

did they know about that.


	21. Chapter 21

"If you want my virginity you are several hours too late" I said I

laughed as the look of disgust crossed their faces.

"Maybe we are but we can still enjoy ourselves with you" he said as

the four others tried to carry me to the table and hold me down.

Since they know about my powers why not use them. I shot an energy

blast at the two men who held my feet while the other two let go of

my arms, I dropped to my feet and I bolted for the door.

I could not get the door open, there was something holding the

door shut, I threw an energy blast at it but it would not budge. I

screamed for help but it was cut off by a hand, the man holding my

mouth spun me around and punched me hard in the face, I don't think

he expected me to punch back. Suddenly I was on the table being held

down; the fifth man tore my shirts open, and tried to yank my pants

down. I kicked as hard as I could, I struggled so much, and the guys

were having trouble holding me down. I screamed Sesshomaru's name in my

head in one last attempted to get help, this time it worked. I heard

the door crash open, I tried to look but I could only see Sesshomaru's

eyes, they were full of so much rage. He looked at me, he could see

the tears in my eyes, the bruises all over my body, and he saw the

condition of my clothes. His eyes turned blood red, and his fangs

extended over his full lips, I heard rushing footsteps coming from

the hall. I looked and my brothers were there, looking at the scene

in front of them. Two of the men disappeared, Bankotsu grabbed me

under the arms and pulled me out of the way, he put a robe over me

so I could fix my clothing.

"Sesshomaru" I yelled he turned and looked at me.

"Please take me home" I said, he knew why I didn't want him to kill

them even though they deserved it. I couldn't let him be hunted or

taken away from me; I would die if that ever happened.

"You five got lucky, I will not kill you, but Rylie's brothers would

love to have a go with you." Sesshomaru said, my brothers smiled, as Sesshomaru

and I walked away we could hear bangs, screams, and begging coming

from the room.

Sesshomaru picked me up and carried me to the truck; we drove home not

saying a word. When we arrived home I looked at Sesshomaru and said "I'm

going to my room to rest" I couldn't face my family right now.

Sesshomaru told my family what had happened, and asked them to leave

me be for a while. I fell asleep, but I woke up screaming, Sesshomaru

rushed into my room and grabbed me. He held me, I could not stop

shaking. Sesshomaru stayed in my room the rest of the night holding me as I

slept. I woke with Sesshomaru's arms still around me, I walked to the

closet after my shower, I put on jeans and a white t-shirt and went

downstairs where my family was laughing and talking about their new

and final powers.

"Hey Rylie are you alright now?" mom asked when she noticed me come

into the room.

"Yeah I'm fine, so what new powers did everyone get?" I asked as I

sat down at the table, while mom retrieved my plate of breakfast.

"Well I received my new staff. Shippo can blow things up now. Koga's

power over fire grew stronger. Bankotsu can purify the undead." Dad

said, I looked around and everyone was smiling. "I have become even

faster and stronger, then I was before" Sesshomaru said from the stairs,

he smiled at me, the next thing I knew I was back in my room, and I

was in different clothes. I was now wearing a jean skirt and a tie

up red shirt. "Alright now that I have demonstrated how fast I am,

can you tell me the history of the protectors'? I need to know as

much as possible" Sesshomaru said.

"If that is the case, we need to go back downstairs. My father will

answer all your questions. We all need to know, I have as much

knowledge about it as you do." I said we were back downstairs before

I knew it.

"It is time, we all know about the protectors'" I said when I was

sat back on the chair.

"Your right, Rylie. Alright your mother and I are 250 years old, Rin

is 200 years old. I know Sesshomaru is a lot older than that. When we

receive our final powers as the protectors' we stop aging

altogether. Rylie, Koga, Shippo, Bankotsu, you guys will never look

older than 18 years old. Sesshomaru how old are you?" Dad said as we all

stared at him.

"I am 500 in demon years, 18 in human years" Alan said, I smiled at him.

"The protectors' have been around since the beginning of time. There

is a group of protectors' in every country; we use the portals to

get from place to place. The last protectors' for this country

disappeared 152 years ago; your mother and I were called to take

over this country and protecting it shortly after their

disappearance. There are at least six members in each protector's

circle; shortly after you three were born I met Rin. Rin and

Bankotsu joined the protectors', because Rin was already part of the

protectors' in a different country; I fell in love with her

several years later. No one knows exactly what happened to the last

protectors', but their last battle site we did find the bodies of

our families, except for my brothers. Your Uncle Ginkotsu was never

found and he has been missing since then." Dad said, we continued to

listen; I still watched Sesshomaru's face. After the conversation Sesshomaru

took me to my room and sat me on the bed to talk to me.


	22. Chapter 22

"So you will never grow old?" he said as I stared at him.

"I guess not" I said staring at the ground.

"Rylie, that means I will never lose you" he said excitedly.

"Ha-ha you will get so tired of me" I said giggling.

"Maybe" he said, I picked up a pillow and threw it at him. He

laughed and threw it back; I ducked before it hit me. The pillow

slammed into the wall, I moved the pillow and stared at the huge

hole left behind.

"Damn I guess you did get stronger" I said laughing.

"Oops, I didn't mean to throw it that hard, I'm glad you moved out

of the way in time." He said still laughing.

"Me too, I think that would have hurt" I said "I'm going back to

class tomorrow" I added being serious.

"Why?" he asked, I walked to the window and watched the five men limped by.

"Because those morons will not chase me away from my life. I will

not run and hide every time I get hurt" I said turning and staring

into his eyes.

"Alright Rylie, but you will always be with someone, do not go

anywhere alone, promise me." He said being very protective.

"I promise" I said, I went into his arms and held him tight. We fell

asleep like that; it was getting to the point where I couldn't go to

sleep without Sesshomaru's arms around me.

Sesshomaru woke me up kissing my neck, he kissed my lips passionately.

He leaned on his forearms, he looked down at me, and I smiled up at

him. He ripped my shirt and underwear off; he entered me hard and

fast. We found our release, I screamed his name, and he moaned my

name. We took a shower together; we made love again, after our

shower we both dressed quickly. Sesshomaru wore jeans, a button down shirt

that was left open, a white tank top underneath and steel toed

boots. I decided to wear tight black leather pants, a red shirt that

tied in the front, and high heeled boots. Sesshomaru carried me on his

back out to his truck, we were low on time and we didn't want to be

late again. I went to my first class without Sesshomaru, it was the only

class we didn't have together. I walked with Sango and Miroku out to

the front court yard. We were heading for the tree we always sat

under to talk.

"So Sango did you pick out a dress for Saturday yet?" I asked. I

couldn't believe the week was almost over.

"No, I wanted to wait till I could go with you" she said and Miroku

smiled, I knew he already picked out his tux and so did Sesshomaru.

"Oh well, I'm going tomorrow with Shori, a friend of Sesshomaru's and mine.

Come with us." I said.

"Alright, sounds fun. We can go after class" she said, I nodded.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my back and my knees were giving

out. I grabbed Miroku's arm, he wrapped his arm around my waist,

realizing I couldn't stand on my own any longer.

"RYLIE" Sango screamed when she saw me, she watched two men run

away from behind me. She looked at my back and saw blood pouring out

of a stab wound; I looked at her now pale face.

"Sango go find Sesshomaru and my brothers. Do it quickly I can't hold on

to long" I said as her tears started to fall, I watched her run

towards the school knowing she would use the loud speaker to call

everyone to my side. Miroku carried me to the tree and set me down. He

pulled a towel out of his bag and held it tightly to the wound on my

back. I looked around and saw the five men coming towards me and I

panicked, I didn't want to cause Miroku any problems or see my friend

get hurt. I gathered what energy I had and shot an energy blast

towards them. They flew into the building with a sickening thud. I

could feel my strength weaken even more, my eyes were starting to

get heavy. I saw a strange woman walking by watching me, but she

didn't look worried at all.

"RYLIE" I heard, I looked up and Sesshomaru was standing over me with worry

all over his face, my brothers were running to get to me. The

woman's eyes grew large when she saw Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru tossed his keys to

Bankotsu "take my truck it is faster, I will take Rylie, we will be

waiting for you in her room." He said, he turned and looked at

Sango "she will be fine if we can get her home quickly" he told

her and disappeared with me cradled in his arms. I blacked out as

soon as we entered the house seconds later. I woke up several hours

later, I looked up and I realized I was lying on Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru

looked down at me sighed a breath of relief.


	23. Chapter 23

"Rylie, are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked me, I sat up I moved my body a

little feeling for any pain. There was none.

"I feel great" I said looking at him.

"In that case tell us what happened" he said, I looked around, my

entire family including Shori was waiting to hear my story.

"I'm not sure what happened, I was making plans with Sango to join

our shopping trip for tomorrow, then there was a sudden sharp pain

in my back. My knees started to give out so I grabbed Miroku's arm and

shoulder. I sent Sango after you guys, but as I waited the five

guys that attacked me a couple days ago started to come at me again.

I didn't want them to hurt Miroku so I sent an energy blast sending

them into the school building. I noticed a woman walking by watching

me. I must have passed out for a moment because the next thing I

knew you were next to me, and the woman was shocked to see you

there, I think she knew what you are." I said, I tried to smile a

little but grew suspicious when everyone of my family members nodded

at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru picked me up and took me to my room.

"Rylie first thing first, I want us to share a room." He said "we can

knock out this wall and combine our rooms, but I want us to share

the bed. What do think?" he added as I stared at him in disbelief.

"That sounds like a good idea; we practically share a room now

anyway." I said, he chuckled a little then grew very serious.

"I want to give you a gift, your family already agrees." He said and

I stared at him. "I want to give you some of my blood; we did the

research while you were asleep. Since you are immortal I can preform a blood bond with you and it will make our mating bond even stronger, the bond will increase all of your powers,

especially your speed and strength. It will also make you even more

sensitive to things going on around you. If you agree I will always

know where you are, and if you are in any trouble. According

to the research the effects will last the rest of your life, you

will no longer get weak every time you throw an energy blast." I

listened to his explanation. I knew why my family wanted me to do

this; they were all worried about my health and safety.

"Alright, I will accept your gift" I said,

I watched as Sesshomaru ripped his wrist open and held it out to me, I

drank, my knees buckled and I started to fall to the floor. I was

not sure what happened, Sesshomaru held me up and put me in my arm chair.

Sesshomaru grabbed an empty glass from my bathroom filled it with his

blood and gave it to me to drink. After the glass was empty I looked

up at him, "why did I fall?" I asked he chuckled a little.

"Before the blood gives you strength, it takes it away." He said and

smiled at me as my eyes grew heavy again.

"Why was Shori at our meeting?" I asked before I fell asleep.

"Shippo decided to take her as his bride. I didn't know after you have

sex with a protector you have to marry them." He said he stared at

me in curiously.

"I didn't know either" I said and everything went black.

I woke up early, the next morning, Sesshomaru was still holding on to

me for dear life. I turned and kissed him on the cheek. Sesshomaru woke

up, looked at me and smiled; he held my hand as we walked downstairs

to where the family was. Everything around me seemed different, I

could sense everything, I felt relieved in a way, Sesshomaru's idea

actually worked. My dad looked at me with a crazy happy smile on his

face.

"What's up guys? Why does everyone look crazy happy?" I asked Sesshomaru

sat next to me smiling.

"Well Sesshomaru helped me look up a weapon specialist. He can make new

weapons, fix them, and even customize them" dad said and his grin

grew bigger.

"Alright so when do we go find this guy?" I asked, Koga walked to

the closet and pulled out the weapons to show me.

"They are already done" Sesshomaru said laughing.

Koga started to show me our new weapons. Koga's sword was in

the shape of flames and was colored to look like actual flames.

Bankotsu's was silver and gold swords spiraled together. Mom's sword

had a dolphin on the bottom of the hilt. Rin's sword had a dragon

head on the bottom of the hilt. Dad had a crystal ball put on the

top his staff and his sword was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Shippo's sword was made out of a crystal that would never break.

Sesshomaru's sword had a red skull on the bottom of his hilt the sword

itself was glowing a red color. My sword had a rose on the bottom of

my hilt and the sword itself was glowing a blue color, and my

dagger/staff had Sesshomaru and my initials carved in it and a date. All

of our weapons were sharpened even my arrows.

"When do we need to sharpen our swords again? What is happening on

this date?" I asked looking around, there was a shocked expression

on everyone's face as they turned and stared at Sesshomaru.


	24. Chapter 24

"We will never have to sharpen them again. The man that made these

put a spell on the weapons. As long as we live these swords will

stay this sharp." Dad said as he continued to stare at Sesshomaru.

"That's cool, did I miss something?" I asked I looked at every face

in my family then at Sesshomaru.

"No, we will talk about that date later" Sesshomaru said, as he tried to

hide his face from me. "Make sure you call Sango and let her know

your shopping trip is still on." He added as he left the room and

went upstairs. I turned to look at my family but they were already

gone. The ringing in my ears started.

I looked down at my clothes and decided I was fighting like

this, I was wearing black leather pants, a short red shirt, and high

heeled boots. I grabbed my weapons, I waited for a few seconds for

my family to return and grab their weapons. We drove out to the

valley; dad opened a portal which took us to where we needed to go

even if we didn't. This was going to be Sesshomaru and Shori's first battle

with the family. I looked up and saw a warlock terrorizing a town.

Shori got the warlock's attention, and the fight began. I was struck

with a lightning bolt from the warlock, I hit the ground when I got

back up I looked at Sesshomaru who was fighting the warlock. Mom started

the spell needed to defeat the warlock; I withdrew my sword and

fought alongside my family members. Shori was struck by a poisonous

gas; Bankotsu healed her as soon as Sesshomaru got the attention of the

warlock away from Shori and Bankotsu. Mom finally finished the spell,

and destroyed the warlock. Dad opened the portal back up and we

returned home, all safe and sound.

It was Friday so we decided to go to class, I noticed the

strange woman again and this time she had many people with her

watching several of my friends, we walked into the cafeteria to have

our lunch.

"I am Lisa-Rose Parker, demon hunter and you are all dead" the

strange woman yelled, I stared at her. Lisa-Rose has short black

hair with brown eyes, slender/toned standing at five-seven. We all

stood up from our table and readied ourselves. I looked around and

there were demon hunters everywhere staring daggers at the

demons and immortals surrounding our table. Lisa-Rose was the

first to move, she jumped through the air towards Sesshomaru, he met her

mid-air. Everyone spread out to protect our friends and allies. I

used my energy blast to keep them at bay, while I kept the silver poisoned

arrows away from the demons. I stopped an arrow from hitting Koga

in the chest when I was tackled, I landed on one of the tables which

broke in half, I felt a slash go across my back. I groaned in pain

as the man that tackled me tried to strike me across the face, I

threw an energy blast at him watching him turn to dust. I stood up

and continued to fight. Sesshomaru finally killed Lisa-Rose, I staggered a

little. I continued to fight while blood continued to run down my

back. The demon hunter's finally took off, I watched one go slower

than the others. Sesshomaru looked at me, I smiled then collapsed to the

floor. Everyone ran to my side, I could not open my eyes but I could

still hear what they said.

"Bankotsu, why isn't she waking up?" Alan asked.

"See that cut on her arm, the knife that was used was covered in a

poison that I can not heal, we need to get her home so I can put a

potion on it." Bankotsu said, I felt someone pick me up and the wind

blowing through my hair.

"Mom get the potion book out, I need the potion that heals poison

that smells like rust and sea water." Bankotsu yelled, I felt

something cold and thick go over my wound, I groaned.

"She needs to rest and her body needs time to fight off this poison

Mom we will need IV's and an IV stand to keep her fluids up. She

will be out for a while" Bankotsu said then everything was quiet. I

could feel the poison going through my body and I was fighting back.

I heard the ringing in my ears it felt like an eternity later and I

could hear everyone again.

"Sesshomaru let's go, Rylie will not like you missing an assignment for

her. She will wake up soon, she is a fighter like all the other

women in our family" Koga said.

"I hate leaving her like this" Sesshomaru said, I felt him kiss my

forehead. I heard him leaving with Koga. A few hours later I opened

my eyes, I looked up and saw Naraku with a knife pointed over my

heart, I hit his hand sending the knife fling across the room. I

jumped to my feet at the end of the bed, my muscles were sore and

barely working. Naraku came around the bed stalking me, he grinned

when he saw how much strength it was taking just to stand, I glared

at him. He kicked at me, I dodged and smiled when I noticed my

dagger/staff sitting on the table next to the window. I kicked him

in the gut as hard as I could when he bent over I grabbed my

dagger/staff. He jumped at me as I fell to the floor, I extended the

dagger/staff and it ended right in his heart. I stared at him as he

collapsed on the other side of my bed. I started rocking myself, the

door burst open. I looked up when Sesshomaru came into the room with the

rest of the family behind him. Sesshomaru hugged me tight then looked me

over, seeing the blood on my hands he grew worried. I pointed

towards the other side of the bed, Koga walked over and stared at

Naraku's lifeless body.

"It's Naraku and he is dead" Koga said staring at me then back at

dad.

"Let's get rid of the body" dad said, he looked at Souten who came

into the room, she closed her eyes and the body disappeared.

"Rylie are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked I looked up at him and smiled

weakly.

"I need a shower and a quick heal" I said softly, then everyone

noticed the IV was ripped out of my arm.

"You got it" Sesshomaru said, Bankotsu healed my arm while Sesshomaru started my shower. I took my shower and sat down on my bed and looked around.

"I know you just woke up from a two week sleep, but Yumi has turned

rogue and she has created her own slave." Sesshomaru said

walking into the room, he helped me get dressed in a soft sundress

and sandals.

"What do we need to do?" I asked holding onto him as he helped me

down the stairs.

"Well first we are going to get your strength back up, then we will

throw a big birthday party for you and your brothers. No arguing,

and you still did not open the gift I got for you." Sesshomaru said, he

set me down on the couch as the family came into the living room and

gathered around me. Sesshomaru put a huge box in my lap, I opened it and I

couldn't believe my eyes. There was a brand new bow that was blue

with a bright red rose in the middle of it, and there was a quiver

full of arrows. Under them was a new outfit made of black leather. I

stared at it and the top was a little small only big enough to cover

my breasts. I smiled and hugged Sesshomaru.

"Thank you this is great" I said, he pushed me back to the couch.

"You need to take it easy" he said, I smiled at him.

"You know I will never get my strength up if I take it easy" I said

smiling at him, he shook his head. My mom brought me a tray full of

food and several bottles of water. The family went outside to train,

while I ate and drank until I was full. For the next two weeks

went by just the same, working my muscles, eating, drinking plenty,

and trying to convince everyone that I was fine.

"Sesshomaru I'm fine, I can kick your ass" I said laughing when he arched

an eyebrow at me. I jumped on him wrapping my legs around him, we

fell onto the bed laughing. I kissed him, he held me tight against

him, we made love like there was no tomorrow.

Sesshomaru and I got to go out on a date after I was fully healed.

After we left the movie theater, we noticed a giant shadow casting

over the parking lot where we parked. We watched as the shadow

moved, I glanced up at Sesshomaru and I could see he knew what it was. All

of a sudden a truck was hurled at us, we both jumped out of the way

but not in the same direction.

"Rylie are you hurt?" Alan yelled

"No, I'm fine" I yelled back. I looked down at my long skirt and

realized I could not fight like that. I grabbed my knife and cut

both sides of my dress so I could have free movement of my legs. I

could hear Sesshomaru fighting, I grabbed my dagger/staff, and I threw my

high heeled shoes to the side and ran to Sesshomaru's side. When I finally

saw Sesshomaru and what he was fighting, I could not believe my eyes, I

have never seen a giant ogre outside of the mountains.

"Sesshomaru the only way to kill them is to take their heads off." I yell

at him, he turned and ran for the truck while I kept the ogre busy.

Out of nowhere Sesshomaru jumped up and took the ogre's head clean off. We

decided to call it a night earlier than we wanted too, plus we were

not sure what people would say seeing both of us covered in blood.

We arrived home and informed the rest of the family what happened.

We both showered and changed our clothes. We went back down to where

the family was and started to talk on how we were going to protect

our country with all of the creatures running wild.

"This is odd, ogre's are coming down the mountains, your brother's

fought with a few zombies, and we fought a Tauren. Something has

shifted, and I don't know what." Dad said, while everyone thought

about it, I stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Rylie, honey where are you going?" Sesshomaru called after me, I stopped

and looked at him.

"There is a book I need" I said as I continued up the stairs. I

could feel Sesshomaru watching me leave the room. As soon as I entered my

room, I went to my hidden compartment under Sesshomaru and my bed. I

opened the floor, and picked up a book that could help us, all of a

sudden my cell phone rang.

"Hello" I said, listening for a voice.

"Rylie, hey it's Sango" she said and I sighed.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering when you guys were coming to get me?" she

said.

"Oh shit, I forgot. Um I'm skipping class tomorrow, so we can go

around lunch time. Things got a little crazy around here." I said

and smiled when I heard her giggle.

"I know how that goes, sure we can do that. I will meet you at the

corner of school property around eleven." She said

"Ok see you then." I said, I hung up the phone and joined the rest

of my family in living room.

"What took you so long?" Koga asked when they caught sight of me.

"Sorry I had a phone call." I said as I laid the book on the table.

"Rylie where did you get that?" Dad asked as everyone stared at it.

"I got it from Grammy, before she died she told me to hide it, until

we needed the help and things got too crazy." I said, watching my mom

pick the book up and was looking through it.

"Rylie, who called you?" Sesshomaru asked a little worried.


	25. Chapter 25

"Oh Sango, I totally forgot we were suppose to pick her up after

school and go shopping, so I told her we would go tomorrow at

eleven." I said smiling at him then back at Shori who listened. "So

mom will that help us?" I asked staring at her.

"I'm not sure babe, let me read through it tonight and we will

discuss it when I'm done. But until then we change nothing, our

behavior, or our routines." She said as everyone nodded and left the

room.

"So does that mean you are skipping class tomorrow?" Sesshomaru asked when

we finally made it to our room.

"Yep, why?" I asked smiling at him.

"No reason, but you know I'm going to make up all the time we will

lose for tomorrow, right now." He said but before I could respond,

he tangled me to the bed. I giggled as he tore at my clothes,

ripping them to pieces. He entered me hard and fast. We kept going

at it until dawn broke through our window. Sesshomaru slowly got up and

started to dress when I looked up at him and then back to the

remains of my clothes.

"You know honey" I said staring up at him.

"What's that babe?" He said in a sexy tone.

"I'm going to need new clothes if you're going to keep tearing them

apart" I said, he looked down at the floor then to a stack of my

torn clothing piled in the corner.

"Oh I guess you will." Sesshomaru said chuckling, but he reached into his

back pocket and pulled out his wallet and handed me a credit card

with my name on it. I stared up at him disbelieving. Then he handed

me a piece of paper with the pin number on it. He smiled as I

continued to stare at him.

"Make sure you get a good bit of clothing and a few nice dresses.

I'm probably going to tear more of your clothes apart. Oh there is

not a limit to that card, enjoy your shopping trip." He said, he

bent down and kissed the top of my head and left for class. I

stared after him, I stood up and went to the shower. After I

finished my shower, there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in" I said as I put the card into my purse, I glanced up as Shori came into the room.

"Hey is it time to go already?" I asked as I sat on the edge of my

bed and started sliding my brush through my hair.

"No not yet, but we should leave soon, so Sango does not think we

forgot about her again." She said as she looked through my clothes.

"Do you mind if I chose your clothes for you?" she asked watching.

"No go ahead." I said, she smiled. I had a feeling she never did

girlie things, like shopping or help someone get ready to go out.

Shori picked a pair of jeans torn at the knees, a gray button down

shirt, and high heeled boots. She pulled out one of my drawers that

held my belts, she grabbed a belt that had a belt buckle that my dad

bought me when I was 16 years old. The buckle was square with a rose

in the middle of it. I dressed quickly, but I left my hair loose

around my shoulders and back. We both ran from the house laughing. I

jumped into Shori's mustang, we raced to the school. We reached the

corner of the school's property were we waited for Sango. Shori

started laughing and I looked up to Sesshomaru walking away from a group

of girls.

"Hey sexy man" I yelled out the car window, I started laughing when

he stopped and stared at me. Before I knew it he was in front of me.

"Hey beautiful lady, can I take you home?" he said and I giggled.

"Wouldn't your girlfriend be mad?" I asked seriously

"If she doesn't know then what's the harm" he said, I smacked his

arm and laughed. He leaned in the window and kissed me.

"Hey guys you came" Sango called.

"Yep you ready?" I asked as I pushed Sesshomaru out of the window and

opened the door, so Sango could get in the back.

"Oh yeah a shopping trip with just us girls I'm excited." She said

as she squeezed into the back.

"Well, I guess I'll see you after dinner." I said, I kissed Sesshomaru and

smiled when he held me tighter.

"Be careful girls" he said when he finally let me go.

"Bye honey" I yelled out the window as Shori sped off.


	26. Chapter 26

"Let's go have lunch before we start serious shopping" I suggested.

"Yeah let's go to that new Italian restaurant, by the dress store."

Shori said, we all agreed quickly. As we waited to be seated we were

laughing and talking about the guys in our lives. The waiter finally

arrived and sat us at a table, we ordered our food and drinks as we

waited for our food, we continued our conversation.

"I guess you guys know that I am getting married next spring" Shori

said and I smiled at her. She was going to be my sister soon so I

had to get to know her better.

"Yeah Sesshomaru told me about it last time I was hurt." I said, by now

the entire town knew who we were and what we could do.

"Maybe we should make it a double wedding" Shori said staring at me. I

giggled a little.

"Hold on, Sesshomaru has not even asked me yet" I said blushing and

staring at the waiter as he brought out the food. The conversation

quickly turned to Sango and Miroku. We finished eating then went

next door to pick out our dresses for the dance.

"Rylie, what do you think?" Sango asked, she came out of the

dressing room wearing a turquoise colored dress, it was spaghetti

strapped, it shimmered when she moved. The strapped shoes had jewels

on the straps. It looked great on her.

"Wow Sango, you are going to knock Miroku on his ass if you wear

that tomorrow night." I said and Shori agreed. Shori picked a navy blue

dress, with jewels all over it, and matching shoes. I picked a red

dress with spaghetti straps, it shimmered as I moved around in it. I

also picked up a few other dresses like Sesshomaru told me to. We left the

store with our purchases, we loaded them in the trunk of Shori's car,

except for Sango's dress we put hers in the back seat with her.

That way it was easier to grab.

"Hey, do you guys mind if we go to another clothing store? Sesshomaru

keeps tearing my clothes apart and I'm running out." I said and they

started laughing.

"That's what you get for dating an impatient demon." Shori said as

we all climbed back into the car laughing, we arrived at the other

clothing store. I bought six new jeans, twelve new shirts, and three

skirts. I decided not to buy any new shoes, I didn't really need

any. Shori grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the lingerie

section.

"Let's get some so our men don't grow bored with us." Shori said and

started laughing as I started grabbing items. We finally checked out

I ended up buying ten new bras and underwear sets, and twelve

nightgowns. We loaded the car, Shori started the car just as my phone

rang.

"Hello" I said and started laughing when Shori almost hit a pole

watching me.

"Rylie, where are you?" Sesshomaru asked I looked at the clock and realized

we were late.

"Oh um, we just left the clothing store, we are going to pick up

some dinner and head home" I said, pointing at a restaurant for Shori

to drive to.

"Oh ok, are you having fun?" he asked, I giggled a little.

"Yeah, I will tell you everything when we get home, I love you" I

said.

"I love you too" He said and we hung up. We started laughing again.

After dinner, we were still laughing and cutten up, when a pair of

headlights headed straight for us as we were crossing the road. Shori

jumped clear, I rushed into the street and pushed Sango out of the

way, I fell next to her looking around.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked, looking at them.

"Yeah, are you?" they both said at the same time. I stood up and

helped the others to their feet.

"Yeah" I said, we looked around again, and then we got into the car.

As we drove I couldn't help but think that driver meant to hit us.

"SHIT, hang on" Shori yelled I looked up quickly, the same truck was

heading straight for us. We hit the truck head on. I opened my eyes

as someone reached for me, they pulled me out and was moving me

towards a waiting car. I looked around then at the person holding

me. I shoved quickly, and stared at Onigumo, Kikyo's boyfriend.


	27. Chapter 27

"What do you want?" I said as I staggered a little. I had a gash on

my forehead, and side, I sprained my ankle and broke my wrist.

"You dead" he said and came at me again. I fought back, and ended up

knocking him unconscious. I looked around and realized Shori and

Sanog were still in the car. I rushed back to the drivers side of

the car, I checked Shori, she was still breathing. I pulled her from

the car ignoring my own injuries. I whispered to Sesshomaru "honey we were

in an accident, I need your help." I could not keep contact long, I

was losing strength. I bent back into the car to check Sango, she

was breathing and awake. I helped her out of the car. I moved my

friends a good distance away from the car in case it exploded. I

went back to get all of our clothes, when I grabbed the last bag,

someone grabbed my arm. I could see the refection in the trunks

paint job, and it was Onigumo. I kicked him in the gut, punched him hard

in the temple. Just then a truck screeched to a stop I looked up at

the driver. Sesshomaru rushed to my side, he wrapped his arms around me

and held on tight.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he looked me over.

"I saved the clothes" I said, I giggled a little then fainted. I

woke a few hours later, I looked around me and my family was

surrounding the bed.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up.

"You were in a car accident. Don't you remember?" Sesshomaru said as he

looked concerned.

"Yeah, what happened after that?" I asked staring at Shori then back

at Sesshomaru.

"Well honey, you saved Shori and Sango. You protected yourself and

your friends. After you fainted the car exploded, Onigumo was killed by

the blast. Don't worry your clothes are safe." Sesshomaru said smiling at

me.

"Yeah, they won't be safe from you, if I'm wearing them" I said

laughing, as the rest of my family joined in.

"You saved your friends before saving yourself I'm proud of you" dad

said

"Is everyone ok though?" I asked looking up at Shori, she nodded and

smiled.

"Sango is fine, Bankotsu healed you guys when we arrived. Everyone

will still be able to dance the night away tonight" Sesshomaru said, as I

remember my dress.

"Don't worry I hid your dresses, he has not seen them." Shori said

smiling. I sighed, but I could not sit still, I looked at the clock

and realized we had two hours left til the dance started.

"Shori" was all I said before she grabbed my hand and dragged me to

her room where we got ready. Shori brushed my hair, we had decided to

leave mine loose and free. I started to brush Shori's hair, I curled

her hair and put it up in a bun. Shori put a little bit of makeup on

me, then a little on herself. We both have natural beauty so we

didn't wear a lot of makeup if we wore any at all. We both slipped

our dresses on, and put our shoes on. Shori grabbed my arm as she

tried to walk in her new shoes.

"How do you walk in these stupid things?" she asked as I reached for

the door.

"Practice I guess, my mom use to make me walk around the house with

shoes like this and even bigger ones, just to get me ready for this

day." I said laughing at the memory. "Well its time to go" I said

looking at her. I shook my head and rushed to my room, and back to

Shori before Sesshomaru could see me. "Here, they look exactly like those

but these heels are shorter and easier to walk in." I said taking

off her shoes and replacing them with the ones I brought back from

my room. "Ok, let's go" I said smiling as Shori walked with grace down

the stairs.

"Wow, you look great" Sesshomaru said as I stepped off the last stair.

"Thank you so do you. You look great in a tux." I said as everyone

started laughing.

"What?" I said dad walked towards me and hugged me.

"You look like an angel, sweetheart. Where are you putting your

dagger/staff?" dad said as he looked at my dress closer.

"Sesshomaru was making a special thigh belt for it." I said as Sesshomaru moved

to the living room and back. My dress had two slits up the sides of

the dress to my thighs. Sesshomaru brushed part of my dress aside, so he

could strap the belt to my thigh, but I jumped when he touched the

inside of my thigh. Sesshomaru stood back up, we walked to the limo parked

outside as we piled in. Koga and Bankotsu had to pick up their own

dates, so it was just Shori, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and me in the limo.

"You are happy tonight" Sesshomaru said and I giggled.

"I'm excited this is the first dance I've been to" I said, I caught

a glance at Shori who was smiling with me.

"Shori I'm sorry about your car" I said, she just smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it Rylie, you protected us, and your safe. Plus I

have great insurance the new car will arrive in three days so don't

worry so much." She said smiling at me.

"Why does it feel like everyone is hiding something from me?" I

asked staring at Sesshomaru who was avoiding eye contact with me. "Sesshomaru" I

growled.


	28. Chapter 28

"Oh look we're here" Sesshomaru said, Shippo laughed with Sesshomaru. Shori and I

glared at them.

"Men" Shori and I said together and we started laughing. The men got

out first and helped us out. The dance floor was full of beautiful

dresses and tuxes. I glanced around and found my other two brothers

hanging out by the serving tables. I smiled and waved at them, they

waved back and ushered their dates to the dance floor.

"Would you care to dance?" Sesshomaru asked offering his hand.

"I would love to" I said as he ushered me to the dance floor. We

danced all night long, laughing, and hanging out with friends. As we

left we heard a crash come from back inside the gym. We rushed back

in to find a hundred zombies, tearing up the gym. I grabbed my

dagger/staff and extended it. Sesshomaru and my brothers grabbed their

swords from their sides. Shori grabbed her sword she hid under a

table.

"Let's have a little more fun tonight" Koga said, I brushed my hand

across Sesshomaru's cheek and kissed him softly.

"Let's go" I said, we rushed forward and attacked. We killed all of

them and went home happy.

"That was the most exciting dance I have ever been to" Sesshomaru said

laughing as we walked through the door. We told the rest of the

family what happened, before we went to shower and rest. I woke up

before Sesshomaru, I kissed him on the cheek. Alan's eyes opened, he

pulled me back onto the bed. Sesshomaru stared into my eyes and smiled.

"I love you, you know that" he said, he kissed me passionately, our

clothes quickly disappeared as he entered me quickly. He never

slowed down, he went faster, harder, and deeper then ever. When we

reached our climax together, I stared at him.

"I love you too." I said smiling at him, then sighed when I saw what

was left of my favorite silk nightgown.

"I want you to marry me" Sesshomaru said, I stared at him not believing

what he said.

"What did you say?" I asked as tears filled my eyes. High school was

just one month from ending, we were looking forward to graduating

and a huge party.

"Rylie, will you marry me?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"Yes" I said with tears running down my face. We made love again.

Sesshomaru went to the closet and brought a box out and handed it to me. I

opened the box and looked at the custom made engagement ring. Sesshomaru

took the ring and slipped it on my ring finger. I kissed him again,

and he fell on top of me. I could see his hunger building again.

"Honey I would love to spend all day making love to you, but we need

to get to school. The principle will be angry about the mess we left

last night." I said, he looked up at me and smiled. As if he

couldn't help it anymore we made love again. We dressed quickly and

left in a hurry. We arrived at the school and helped clean up, Koga

was already there burning the body's to ash and the wind was blowing

the ashes outside. While everyone else cleaned up the trash, and

swept the floors. I felt someone grab my left hand and stare at my

new engagement ring. I looked up and it was Shori.

"Oh my god, he finally proposed." She said smiling, I giggled a

little but I was so happy.

"Don't tell anyone yet we will be announcing it in two days" I said,

Shori nodded then ran off to Shippo and helped him pick up trash,

smiling the whole time. I glanced up at Sesshomaru who was watching me

too, I smiled at him and he winked at me.

"Will Sesshomaru Tashio, Shippo, Koga, Rylie, Bankotsu Tanaka, and Shori

Smithers please come to the office?" the loud speaker called, we all

started staring at each other. We have been going to this school for

half of the school year, we were hopping to stay out of the office

the entire school year. We walked to the office.

"I wonder what we did now" I said smiling.

"I don't know, but we can't be in trouble unless he knows about all

those body's we left over night." Koga said and smiled at the idea

of our scared principle walking in the gym full of zombie bodies.

"I hope not" Shori said holding Shippo's hand.

"Maybe it's because we are always late for first period" I said

glaring at Sesshomaru who just laughed. Koga knocked on the door and we

tried to stop laughing but it was hard.

"Come on in" the principle Mr. Cobbiler called through the door. "I

want to know what happened last night" he said as soon as the door

was closed.

"While we were at the dance last night, zombies attacked just as we

were all leaving. We took care of the zombies before they hurt

anyone, we cleaned up the mess early this morning" Sesshomaru said and we

all nodded.

"Well in that case, you are not in trouble, but since you guys are

always being under attack, I think it would be best if I let you

guys graduate now. Plus I don't like the idea of a group of

teenagers carrying dangerous weapons in my school, so

congratulations everyone you are now high school graduates." Mr.

Cobbiler said and we started cheering and laughing. He handed each

of us our diplomas and we raced back home.

"Look we are all high school graduates" Bankotsu said as he ran into

the house.

"What?" dad said grabbing the diploma to get a better look at it.

"Rylie?"

"The principle decided after last night's attack, that he wanted to

let us graduate one month early. He said he didn't want anymore

damaged property or dangerous weapons being carried around in the

school. So he graduated us instead of expelling us." I explained.

"Well then congratulations guys" mom said as she started hugging

everyone. A ringing in our ears started an hour after Sesshomaru left to

check on his businesses. We dressed and headed out to the valley,

there was a giant demon waiting there for us. We all unsheathed our

swords and ran towards the demon and slayed him quickly with no

injuries. I turned around and saw Sesshomaru staring at me, I was a little

breathless from the fight. Sesshomaru dashed towards me, I hugged him as

he held me tight, I saw something glitter in the sunlight and fly

towards Sesshomaru's heart from the back. I grabbed the arrow and stared

at it, the tip was made of pure silver with demon poison on it. I stared at it and then back

in the direction it came from. Sesshomaru and my brother's took off in the

direction it came from, the arrow had the name _Sayo__ Allen _a well

known demon hunter. I had met her once so I knew what to look for,

she has waist length brown hair with dark green eyes. She is slender

and stands at five-eight. When the guys came back shaking their

heads, we jumped in our cars and went home.

"In celebration of getting our diplomas we are going to throw a

party." Sesshomaru said smiling when we walked through the front door and

looking down at me.

"It will be a casual party no need to wear fancy clothes or dresses

but you can if want." Sesshomaru added knowing I had a short black dress

he wanted me to wear. "It will be on Saturday" he said smiling when

my mom glanced at my hand. The ringing started in our ears we

dressed quickly then ran out of the house, we ended up in the

valley. We all looked around. I stood behind everyone else, a sharp

pain tore through my shoulder, I groaned in pain. I spun around

cutting Sayo's head clean off, everyone turned and stared at me. I

looked up as a portal to the spirit world opened, we all watched in

horror as Shippo was sucked in and disappeared. A warlock came out

from behind a bolder laughing at us.

"I am Randy the most powerful warlock in the world, you will bow

down to me" he yelled, I threw a dagger at him hitting him in the

leg, everyone else started attacking. We all watched Sesshomaru jumped

through the air and take the warlocks head off, and Bankotsu kicked

Randy's head into the air and Koga set it on fire. Bankotsu healed my shoulder while dad pulls up a portal to the spirit world, everyone follows me inside. We all look around for Shippo, I saw a glimpse of my great grandmother. Sesshomaru and the rest of the family pass me while they continue in the search for Shippo. I stopped and stared at my great grandmother.

**Rylie you need to be careful, my dear. This place will hurt your **

**baby. Take good care my dear, enemies will try to take your child **

**from you, don't waste time marry Sesshomaru and tell him about the baby. **

She then disappeared.

"Rylie, we found Shippo let's go" Koga called, I nodded then took off

after them. I couldn't get the words out of my head, now what was I

going to do. I'm pregnant, now what. When we left the portal Bankotsu

healed Shippo then we head home. The guys went outside to train some,

while I consider my options, but I decided not to tell Sesshomaru for a while.

I sat down at my computer in the office and started to plan the

wedding.

"Rylie, can I come in?" Shori said at my office door.

"Sure come on in" I said and looked up at her, as the door came

open. She sat down in the chair next to me and smiled.

"When do you plan on going shopping for your wedding dress?" she

asked staring at me with so much excitement in her eyes. Shori was

marrying Shippo four months from now, and she ordered her dress

online.

"Tomorrow, would you like to go with me?" I asked smiling at her.

"Sango will not be able to make it, so it will be just me and you.

Besides Sesshomaru and I, you are the only one who knows." I added smiling

when she jumped out of her chair and hugged me tightly.

"Alright that would be awesome. Who are your bridesmaids?" she asked

looking a little more excited if that was even possible.

"Well I decided on Sango and you" I said laughing when she fell

out of her chair.

"I would be honored" she said hugging me again then ran out of the

room. Sesshomaru came into the room and hugged me.

"What was she so happy about?" he asked sitting in a chair next to

me.


	29. Chapter 29

"I asked her to be a bridesmaid" I said smiling at him.

"That was very kind of you" he said kissing me, then walked out of

the room.

The next morning Shori and I left the house before anyone was up.

We drove to the bridal shop, I found my perfect dress. A long

sleeveless dress, tight around the chest but flared at the hips.

White high heeled shoes that had jewels on the straps. We picked out

the flowers, the menu, and the music. Sesshomaru and I decided to get

married the week after Shippo, so I had a lot of planning to do. We

arrived home in time for dinner, I told Sesshomaru everything that had

been done that day and he seemed happy about the arrangements. The

rest of the week flew by, it was Saturday morning and the house was

busy preparing for the party Sesshomaru planned. Around 6:00 P.M. the

party started. I put on my short black dress and high heeled shoes,

like Sesshomaru wanted and headed down the stairs. Sesshomaru looked up just as

I descended the stairs, he smiled and held his hand out for me. The

guys in my family were all wearing jeans, different color shirts,

and sport jackets. They all looked handsome, my mom, Rin, and Shori

were wearing long sun dresses which looked really cute.

"Everyone I have announcement to make" Sesshomaru said as everyone stopped

talking to hear what was going to happen next. "Rylie and I are

getting married the weekend after Shippo and Shori" he said and everyone

started cheering and clapping. I smiled as everyone gathered around

us congratulating us. We started dancing, laughing, talking, and

eating. But the party stopped when someone starting screaming. I ran

towards the girl screaming and found Koga on the ground blood

coming out of a stab wound in his stomach. Our guest started running

out of the house. I looked around and found my entire family had

been injured. Sesshomaru started moving the family into the living room

after we moved all the couches into the living room so everyone

could be in one spot and comfortable. After we had my mom, dad,

Rin, and brothers laid down. We looked over their bodies to locate

their wounds and start treating them. After I looked over everyone

and dressed their wounds I realized Shori was missing and Muso's

lifeless body lay on the floor near Koga's bedroom door, and some

man was watching over my mother closely.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked him, he turned and stared at me.

"I am Suikotsu Morrison, I have been dating Kirara for months. Who are

you?" he said, I looked at my mother then back at him.

"I am Rylie, her daughter. Sorry but I didn't know about you" I said,

he nodded and went back to concentrating on my mother. Suikotsu has

short brown hair with blue eyes, muscular/toned standing at six-two.

Then I heard a thud upstairs in the bathroom, Sesshomaru went to the store

to get some more bandages. I walked upstairs with my sword in my

hand, I busted through the door and found Shori trying to open the

small bathroom window.


	30. Chapter 30

"Shori, what are you doing?" I asked and she turned quickly, she stared

at me.

"Someone locked me in here. Where is Shippo?" she asked looking

worried. I pointed towards the living room, she made her way to

Shippo's side. As Shori watched over the rest of the family, Sesshomaru and I

tried to find out what happened. I walked to the banister where we

found my dad and there was a note sitting on the floor. I picked it

up and read:

**I am still here.**

**The rest of the family perished, but I escaped.**

**I will be back **

**Ginkotsu**

"Sesshomaru" I called, he came up the stairs.

"What is it?" he asked looking at me, I handed him the letter. When

he finished reading it he stared at me. "Who is Ginkotsu?" he asked, we

could hear Shori whispering to someone.

"Ginkotsu was my dad's brother we thought he was dead but I guess he's

here." I said walking around Sesshomaru and into the living room where my

dad was awake and staring up at me.

"Dad it was Ginkotsu wasn't it?" I asked and he nodded.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked looking at my brothers' who were

watching dad.

"You need to go into the past and find out what happened that night.

When you return you should know where to find Ginkotsu and destroy him

before he comes back and kills us off." Dad said, I walked to the

bookcase that had all of our spell books. I pulled out the book that

had the spell for transporting to a certain time. My brothers'

starting to get up but I shook my head.

"You guys need to stay here and heal, Sesshomaru and I can handle this. Shori

take care of them." I said, I walked out of the room with Sesshomaru right

behind me. I walked into our room and started the spell.

**Take us to the past **

**The day my family was destroyed**

**Show me the shadows of the past**

**Help us our Goddess, our mother**

**Take us to the past**

After the spell was said, the walls dissolved and we were in the

valley. We walked a little ways until we saw my family fighting a

giant demon. Their powers were fully developed. I watched as one by

one were killed and turned to dust. I watched as Ginkotsu talked to the

demon and then ran off. I looked at Sesshomaru, he shook his head. The demon

disappeared, I knew we had to destroy the demon, then Ginkotsu. We

flashed back to the present, but we heard the front door crash open.

We grabbed our weapons and headed downstairs to protect my injured

family members.

"GINKOTSU" I yelled as I came around the corner, he had a sword pointed

above my fathers heart. "I know what happened 152 years ago." I said

trying to distract him.

"And who are you my dear?" he asked staring at me then looked at Sesshomaru

standing behind me.

"I am your niece and those boys there are your nephews. I just

returned from the past. You betrayed our family, you had an alliance

with the demon that killed everyone" I said, I looked towards Shori who

was laying on the floor under the window, she looked up at me. My

father opened his eyes after hearing what I said.

"You are part of the protectors' now. Well that means you have to die

too." Ginkotsu said and my dad stared at me.

"Why are you killing your own family members?" I asked watching his

sword lower, he turned and pointed the sword at me. Sesshomaru moved to

stand in front of me but I put my hand up to stop him, he looked down

at me but understood I had a plan.

"I am killing them, because once all the protectors' are dead, I will

receive all of their powers." He said walking towards me, still

pointing the sword at my chest. I looked up at Sesshomaru who was looking

around the room and found what he was looking for. The demon was in

shadow form, I saw it standing behind Ginkotsu. I whispered to Sesshomaru.

**Take out the demon I will handle Ginkotsu.**


	31. Chapter 31

Sesshomaru nodded then jumped through the air over Ginkotsu's head. He cut the

demons head clean off.

"NOOO" Ginkotsu yelled, he lunged for me, he hit nothing but steel. We

fought for what seemed like hours. I swung my sword and sliced his

thigh open, he swung at me I dodged but not quick enough, his sword

sliced my arm open. Thank god dad taught us how to use both our arms.

"GINKOTSU" my dad yelled giving me the distraction I needed.

I lunged my sword right through his heart. When I pulled my

sword out he turned to dust right in front of me. I collapsed to the

floor, Sesshomaru grabbed me before I hit my head on the ground. Sesshomaru held

me while I rested, when I woke up my entire family was surrounding

me, smiling.

"You did great baby girl" my dad said.

"We are all very proud of both of you" mom said smiling.

"I have one question, what happened to Muso?" I asked while Bankotsu

healed my arm, mom had already cleaned up Ginkotsu's ashes.

"He attacked me seconds before Ginkotsu did, so when I killed him I was

taken down by Ginkotsu which really sucks." Koga said laughing.

"So what did you see from the past?" mom asked, dad filled her in

while I rested more. I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and

ready to take on the world. I drove to the grocery store with Ayame

and Souten for my mom. We stocked up on everything we would need.

"Excuse me ladies, would you like some help?" I turned and stared at

a man with short brown hair with gray eyes, muscular/toned standing

at six-three, he is a vampire.

"No, we are fine" I said smiling at Ayame who put the last bag in

the trunk.

"I'm Hakudoshi Williamson" he said we grinned at him.

"Rylie, Souten, and Ayame" I said then we left him standing there in

the middle of the street. We got home and put the groceries away.

"I'm going to go lay down, I don't feel well" I said, the others

waved me off. I laid down in my bed and fell asleep. I woke a couple

hours later, I sat up in my bed and watched Sesshomaru stare at his laptop.

"Sesshomaru honey, what are you doing?" I asked when he jumped out of his

chair smiling.

"Did I wake you?" he asked walking to the bed and sat down next to

me.

"No I was already awake" I said, I smiled at him.

"You and I are going on a trip, just the two of us for a week" he

said I stared at him.

"What about the rest of the protectors'?" I asked, I couldn't help but feel

guilty for wanting to go on a week trip and leaving everyone else to

protect the country.

"Your dad gave me a spell to cast, it will return us here in an

instant. If they need us all they have to do is call." he said, he

grabbed his cell phone "Kyakuya can you go shopping for Rylie, we are

going to Hawaii for a vacation." he said into the phone, I smiled at

him then dressed in jeans, and a black tank top. I walked downstairs

so I could have some breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and made my

breakfast, I ate my breakfast. I started laughing when I heard Koga

yelling at dad, I walked out back and watched dad throw lightning

bolts at him. I watched as Koga dodge and duck, Koga threw a fire

ball at dad and smile when dad had to duck. I jumped when a pair of

strong arms wrap around my waist, I smiled at Sesshomaru when I looked up

at him.

"We will be leaving in twenty minutes. Don't worry, everyone is going

on their own vacations." he said, Sesshomaru knew me better than anyone. I

looked up when Souten came into the room.

"Hey Rylie, do you know where Bankotsu disappeared to? He told me if I

could find him, he would tell me where he is taking me before our

wedding." she said smiling at me.

"I have not seen Bankotsu yet, ask one of the other boys, but don't

tell them the deal you made with Bankotsu. If you do they won't tell

you anything." I said grinning at Shippo who came down the stairs and

stared at me.

"Sesshomaru, Kyakuya is here and she looks like she could use some help" Shippo

said, Sesshomaru nodded, he kissed my cheek and left the house. I stood in

the hallway watching bag after bag be brought inside my bedroom. Sesshomaru

and Kyakuya packed two bags, I was not allowed to touch anything or see

what Kyakuya bought. Sesshomaru finished packing, he grabbed my hand and pulled

me to his waiting truck. Sesshomaru helped me into the truck and drove us

to the airport. The plane ride felt like it went on forever, I slept

most of the way. Sesshomaru nudged me, I opened my eyes and he was smiling.

"Honey, we are landing." he said, I looked out of my window and

stared at the island.

"Did you already find us a place to stay for the next two weeks?" I asked

knowing he already did, he grinned real big as the plane started to

descend.

"I did, I think you will love it." he said, when the plane landed, we

walked hand in hand through the airport, we picked up our luggage and

went outside waiting for a car he had secured for us. I watched as a

black limo pulled up in front of us, Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and helped

me into the limo. I snuggled up to Sesshomaru as the limo started moving

towards our next destination.

"Rylie we are there" Sesshomaru said, I looked up. There was a log cabin

sitting on the beach. My jaw dropped, we got out of the car, while

Sesshomaru put luggage in the bedroom I stood on the back porch looking out

at the ocean. The view is absolutely breath taking. Sesshomaru wrapped his

arms around me, and held me while we looked out to sea.

"It is so beautiful here" I said, I watched the waves crash on the

shore.

"Come on Rylie let's rest a little before we enjoy this place fully"

Sesshomaru said, he pulled me into the house and laid down next to me in

the bed, we fell asleep in each others arms. I woke up a few hours

later, I looked at Sesshomaru who was still sound asleep. I kissed his

cheek and went to my luggage. I grabbed a new red two piece bikini

with glitter on it, and a towel. I walked out of the cabin and onto

the beach, I stretched the towel out and laid down on it. There were

no clouds in the sky, and a light breeze blew my hair.

"RYLIE" Sesshomaru yelled from the porch, I turned and stared at him. He was

looking all of the beach as if he couldn't see me. I stood up and

waved at him, he finally spotted me and ran to me. "You were not in

bed when I woke up, are you alright?" he asked I smiled.

"I am fine, I'm just enjoying the weather." I said I grinned at him

when he pulled me into his arms.

"Look" he said I turned and stared in the area he pointed to. I

watched as whales started jumping in the air, making noises, and

swimming away. I smiled.

"Wow, this was a good idea. I feel relaxed already." I said, I laid

back down on my towel, I was on my stomach so I could watch Sesshomaru go

back to the cabin. Sesshomaru reappeared in his swimming trunks and a

towel, he laid down next to me.


	32. Chapter 32

"Do you know where the others went?" I asked, I watched him as a few

gorgeous girls walked by him but he never took his eyes off of me.

"Not really, all I know is that they all went somewhere they could be

by the ocean." he said, I smiled at that thought. My brothers and

their girlfriends going out and having some fun and spending quality

time together. My parents and their spouses having a good time. "Come

on let's go eat I am starving" Sesshomaru added, I smiled at him.

I stood up and picked up my towel, we walked hand in hand back

to the cabin. We showered together, and dressed. I dressed in a red

cocktail dress and matching shoes. Sesshomaru was wearing a pair of slacks,

a black silk shirt with a sports jacket. We arrived at the

restaurant, and had our dinner. Sesshomaru and I went back to the hotel,

enjoyed each others company. The entire two weeks was going to the beach

during the day, going out for dinner, then spending the nights in

each others arms.

"Rylie, are you finished packing?" Sesshomaru called on our last day in the

cabin.

"I'm all done" I called, I tied my hair back and smiled. The two weeks

went by so fast but there was no one who needed the help of the

protectors', so we got to enjoy a week off. Sesshomaru and I made our plane

just in time, we slept on the plane, when the plane landed I was so

happy to be back home and I was excited about seeing my family again.

We finally made it home, and my entire family was waiting in the

front yard. I jumped out of Sesshomaru's truck and ran into my family's

waiting arms. I hugged each family member, my parents kissed my

cheek. I watched as my family welcomed Sesshomaru home. We all walked

inside smiling to have the entire family back together.

"So where did everyone spend their vacation?" I asked, I looked up at

Sesshomaru when he joined us from putting our luggage in our bedroom.

"Well, Suikotsu and I went to Figi" mom said smiling at her new

husband.

"Rin and I went to Cuba" dad said smiling at Rin.

"Souten and I went to Italy" Bankotsu said, he grinned so big.

"Ayame and I went to Madagascar" Koga said smiling.

"Shori and I went to Brazil" Shippo said, they all looked at us as if

they knew what we did the entire time we were gone.

"Did you guys enjoy yourselves?" mom asked me, I glanced up at Sesshomaru

who smiled really big.

"Oh yeah, we didn't want to leave." I said smiling at my mother.

"Let's have a pool party, we can invite our friends too." Sesshomaru

suggested, everyone became excited.

"That's a great idea" I said, "But we don't have a pool" I smiled at

his wicked smile.

"We are going to have a pool" he said, he kissed my cheek then ran

off to our office. My family smiled then disappeared in different

directions.

"Rylie?" I looked up when Souten called my name, she looked confused

about something.

"What is it?" I asked walking towards her, I put my arm around her

shoulder.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked, I looked around us and the family

were walking around us and all around the house.

"Sure, come on we will go for a walk" I said, we headed for the door

when Sesshomaru spotted me.

"Don't worry just going for a walk around the property" I told him

and walked out of the house with Souten. "Tell Bankotsu Souten is with

me" I added then closed the door behind us. Once we were away from the house, I waited for Souten to talk to me.

"What is wrong Souten?" I asked, we walked around the forest line.

"Bankotsu proposed to me, but I am not sure I can live my life as a

protector'. How do you do it, and still have time for Sesshomaru?" she

asked I stopped and stared at her.

"Is that what is wrong? Your afraid you won't have time for Bankotsu?"

I asked, she stopped walking and sat on a fallen tree.

"Yes, I don't want him to loose interest in me" she said, I smiled at

her.

"Let me tell you something, the men in this family are very devoted.

My father still cares deeply for my mother, even though their

relationship didn't work, but they are the best of friends. The men

in this family understand the pressures of being the protectors', so

you won't have any problem there. You just need to have confidence in

yourself. Bankotsu will be good to you, and you are good for him. My

brothers would never cheat, I know I'm just the sister, but I know my

brothers. They used to be playboys, but ever since you girls came

into their lives, I have seen a great change in them." I said, my

cell phone started ringing, I looked at it and smiled at Souten.

"Don't worry so much, I promise everything will be fine. Come on I'll

take you through your first protective duty." I added.

"Hello" I answered my phone watching the front of the house.

"Rylie it's Kagura, I need your help Hakudoshi is stalking me, he is

standing outside now watching me through the window." she said, she

sounded panicked.

"Alright I'm on my way" I said then hung up.

"Call Ayame and Shori. Us girls go out alone tonight." I said to

Souten, she nodded and closed her eyes, calling the other girls to us.

When the girls arrived, I said "alright for this mission we will not

need the men or the elders. We were called to Kagura's place,

apparently Hakudoshi is now stalking her. Since it is Ayame and Souten's first outing, I asked you, Shori, to join us and help me work

with them and show these men that we can take care of ourselves." I

smiled at Souten who didn't like going anywhere without Bankotsu.

"Let's go" I added, we all jumped into Ayame's truck and headed off

to Kagura's place. We only had our dagger/staffs on us but I felt

that would be enough. We arrived ten minutes later and Hakudoshi was

still there watching Kagura through her window.

"Hakudoshi, get out of here" I said, he turned and stared at me

smiling. Kagura came out of the house grinning.

"Hakudoshi would never harm me, he loves me" Kagura said, I heard

Ayame and Souten gasp as they realized I was tricked.

"Really? and you believe him." I said, I looked at Shori, she nodded.

We turned around and headed back for the truck, I could hear Hakudoshi

pull something out of his jacket.

"I will have your powers, by force if necessary." he yelled at me, I

turned and stared at him.

"If you are after my virginity you are too late. I already gave it to

Sesshomaru" I said, the girls got into the truck, I watched Hakudoshi's face

go bright red, I smiled then got into the truck and drove off.

"Why does he want you dead?" Souten asked, I looked at her than

back at Shori.

"Because of his best friend Naraku, I killed him when he tried to take my

virginity and kill me" I said, Souten looked confused

"Souten are you still a virgin?" Shori asked as we drove back home.

"Yes" she said, I stared at her. How was I going to explain this to

her.

"I think that is something Bankotsu should explain to you" I said, I

smiled as we pulled into the driveway and our men were standing there

waiting. I jumped out of the truck and hugged Sesshomaru.

"Where did you girls go?" Sesshomaru asked, I looked at him then back at

the girls who were all being hugged by their men.


	33. Chapter 33

"Well Kagura called me begging for help, so I decided to take the

other girls with me. Hakudoshi was there stalking Kagura, but when we

got there we realized they had set up a trap for me. Hakudoshi thought

he could kill me without you finding out, but I corrected him. But a

few things slipped that Souten had no idea about, Bankotsu you have got

to talk to her and explain the virgin thing to her." I said, I smiled

as Souten walked away hand in hand with Bankotsu. Sesshomaru and I walked

into the house arm in arm.

"No more solo protection detail, if you have to go on one, call me and I will help you" Sesshomaru said when he closed our bedroom door behind him.

"I wasn't planning on going with just the girls this time, but Souten

was feeling insecure about joining the family business and Bankotsu's

feelings. I think I figured out why she was feeling like that." I

said, I walked over to my desk in our office and checked my e-mails.

"Well, why was she feeling like that?" he asked, he sat down next to

me.

"Bankotsu hasn't touched her yet. And you know what will happen if he

doesn't soon." I said, I grabbed his hands, he finally caught on to

what I was telling him, his eyes grew large.

"Are you telling me Souten is still a virgin?" he asked staring at me.

"Yes, and once she finds out about the virginity and sex thing, I am

not sure she will hang around" I said, I looked up when our bedroom

door burst open.

"Is it true?" Souten yelled as she stormed into our office.

"I will talk to Bankotsu" Sesshomaru said and left the room.

"Sit down Souten" I said, I watched as she sat down and calmed down, I

sat next to her in the chair.

"Is what true?" I asked, she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"If I lose my virginity to Bankotsu, I gain powers but I would also

have to join the protectors'." she said, I smiled a little at her.

"Yes" I said, I looked down at the floor then back at her.

"How do you feel about bringing Sesshomaru into this life?" she asked, I

stared into her eyes.

"Sesshomaru already knew what would happen if we were ever together,

sometimes I feel guilty but this is what he wanted. After wards we

felt a stronger connection to each other and our love for each other

grows stronger everyday. The protectors' main rule is never sleep

with someone unless they know what will happen to them. We follow

this rule to the letter. The other girls knew what they were getting

into, at first they were frightened but their men started training

them after they received their new powers." I explained I watched her

as she thought about what I said.

"If you are still worried go talk to Ayame, she was just as scared

as you are now" I said, she hugged me, I smiled as she left the room

thanking me. I laughed a little as I remembered Sesshomaru and my first

time together.

"Rylie the contractor's for the new pool will be here tomorrow but a

few of our friends will be working at night to finish the pool in

time" Sesshomaru said walking through the bedroom smiling at me.

"Cool" I said as we walked hand in hand to the kitchen for dinner.

"I have an announcement to make, Souten and I are getting married"

Bankotsu said, the entire family erupted into claps and cheers. I

winked at Souten and she smiled. We finished our dinner, Sesshomaru and I

were on our way to our bedroom when there was a knock on the door.

"Go on up, I'll be there soon." I said smiling, he bent down and

kissed me. I opened the door but no one was there, I shrugged and

followed Sesshomaru upstairs. I opened our bedroom door and smiled at Sesshomaru

who was sitting on the edge of the bed watching me. I kissed him and

straddled his lap, he wrapped his arms around me. He pulled my

ponytail out of my hair, and held me tighter to him. Sesshomaru tore my

clothes off and laid me down gently on the bed, I smiled up at him.

He pushed his hot cock into my pussy gently then his lovemaking

became furiously passionate. We both found our release at the same

time, we both fell exhausted back onto the bed. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms

around me and held me tight while we slept. I woke up early the next

morning, I showered and dressed in a pair of jeans, a tight blue v-

neck shirt, and tennis shoes. I walked downstairs looking for the

other girls in my growing family. I found them outside watching the

construction workers working on the pool.

"What are you girls up to?" I asked behind Souten, they all turned and

stared at me.

"We have very attractive men, but it still does not hurt to look

around" Ayame said smiling as our men took off their shirts and

started helping the construction workers.

"I like the view a lot better now" I said laughing with the other

girls.

"Why don't you girls get over here and help us?" Koga called, I

looked at the other girls, we all shook our heads together.

"You can do it all by yourself, remember?" Ayame said smiling at

him, Koga glared at her. I watched as Koga got out of the hole and

chase her around the property. I looked towards the road and noticed

a woman watching us. I watched as she walked closer to the house.

"What are you staring at honey?" Sesshomaru asked and looked towards the

road, I could feel he tensed up next to me. The woman was now

standing in front of us.

"It has been a long time Sesshomaru" she said hugging him. Sesshomaru kept his

arms at his side but his fists were clenched. I stared at the woman

Her blonde hair reached the middle of her back, her light green eyes

held evil in them, she is slender and stands at six-two.

"Ayumi what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked, I stared at her then

smiled at Souten and Shori who stood next to me. The entire family knew

of Sesshomaru's past.

"I came for you" she said, I snorted her head jerked to me.

"Honey we need to go over our wedding plans" I said, I turned and

walked towards the house. I could feel the hatred coming towards me

but I didn't care, I had Sesshomaru so I was happy.

"I thought everything was taken care of" Sesshomaru said as he entered our

office.

"It is, but you looked so uncomfortable. I had to think of something

to get you away from her." I said smiling at him, he wrapped his arms

around my waist and held me tight.

"You know Ayumi is extremely angry now that she knows about our

marriage" he said, I turned in embrace so I was facing him.

"I don't care Sesshomaru, as long as I have you I'm happy" I said, he

kissed me hard and intense. He guided me to our bed, we fell on top

of the sheets where he pounded into me relentlessly. We both found

our release then went back outside once we were dressed. I watched

the men for awhile work on the pool, then I went back into the house

smiling to myself.

"Souten let's go shopping" I said when Souten came down the stairs.

"Ok, let's tell the guys" she said I nodded and smiled as we walked

back outside.

"Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, Rylie and I are going shopping do you guys need

anything?" Souten said the guys looked up and shook their heads, we

both kissed our men then jumped into Souten's 2010 Mercury

convertible. We drove to the shopping mall where we bought new

outfits, and shoes. We smiled as we filled the trunk. I felt a sharp

pain in my neck then everything went black. I opened my eyes slowly

and looked around, I was in a cave and it was cold. I did not see

Souten so I started to panic. My arms are tied behind the back of the

chair I was sitting in and my legs are tied to the front legs of the

chair. I started worrying about the baby.

**Souten, are you alright? I whispered in my head.**

**Rylie, thank god. Are you alright?**

**I'm fine for now**

**Do you know who took you?**

**It was Ayumi she is coming now. Tell Sesshomaru I am in a cave and it is cold.**

I broke connection, because I knew if I was still connected to

someone they would feel what I felt and I was not going to put Souten

through that.

"What do you want?" I demanded, I stared up at her. She looked like

she hated me with a passion.

"I want Sesshomaru, but you are in my way. I will not let you marry him. I

made him, it is my right to marry him not yours" she yelled, I

grimanced as her voice bounced off every wall in the cave.

"Sesshomaru can make his own choices and apparently he wants me not you" I

said, Ayumi punched me in the face. I glared at her, she picked up a

hot poker and put it against my leg, I screamed. This woman is going

to torture me until I'm dead or I give Sesshomaru up to her. I would rather

die, I thought. My power has become stronger so I don't have to use

my hands anymore, as long as I had my eyes I could fight back. I

watched as she put the poker back into the furnace. I threw an energy

blast toward her she hit the wall, and fell to the ground. She slowly

stood as I worked on the ropes trying to free myself. She glared at

me then staggered out of the cave yelling "I will be back with

several men dying to see what you are hiding under all those

clothes." Then she was gone, the ropes finally came lose. I stood up

and raced out of the cave, I ran through the forest and ended up at

the top of a hill looking over Sunrise Valley.

**Sesshomaru I escaped but I don't know for how long. I am standing at the **

**top of a hill looking over Sunrise Valley. Hurry she said she was **

**coming back with men to have their way with me.**

**I am coming sweet heart, hold on.**

I listened for any movement behind me then I was suddenly pushed off

the cliff, I grabbed a hold of a thick root and held tightly. I could

hear Ayumi laughing then I heard Sesshomaru and my family.

"Shippo, help me" I yelled, Shippo flew down to me and lifted me up and

put me back on solid ground. I looked up at Sesshomaru, but I collapsed on

her knees from the torture Ayumi inflicted on me. Ayame and Souten

help me to my feet, and held me up. Sesshomaru faces off with Ayumi, as

I watched from the side line.

"You and I are over, I will never be yours" Sesshomaru yelled at Ayumi who

just smirked.

"That little bitch will die, she will not be able to marry you" Ayumi

yelled back at him, Sesshomaru advanced on her and held onto her head about

to snap her neck.

"Know this before you die that Rylie and I will be married in three

days time" Sesshomaru said then tore Ayumi's head off. Koga set the body

on fire then everyone turned to me. Bankotsu healed my wounds, Sesshomaru

picked me up and carried me home.

"Are you alright Rylie?" Sesshomaru asked once we were back in our bedroom.

I smiled at him then beggened him to the shower to join me. I turned

on the shower, I turned and watched Sesshomaru walk towards me. Sesshomaru

started to gently remove my clothes, after I was completely naked I

started removing his clothes. I smiled at him as I dropped to my

knees, I grasped his cock in my hand, I licked the head of his

massive cock. I kissed his balls, then moved my mouth over his cock,

Sesshomaru groaned and grasped my hair in his fist. I smiled as I took him

into my mouth, I sucked him until he picked me up off the ground.

"You are going to kill me" Sesshomaru said pulling me into the shower with

him. I moaned when he rubbed my breast then took it into his mouth.

He kissed me passionately, then he turned me around and bent me

forward, I placed my hands on the shower wall. Sesshomaru pushed his cock

in my pussy gently, then all gentleness was gone. He thrust harder

and deeper, I screamed as I hit my climax, he thrust harder and

faster still, Sesshomaru groaned his climax, I could feel his seed pour

into me. Sesshomaru washed my body while I washed his, we dried off and

changed into clean clothes.


	34. Chapter 34

"You know we searched for you for three days" my mom said when we

came into the kitchen. I stared at her confused.

"I was gone for three days?" I asked looking up at Sesshomaru who was

staring at me.

"Yes, for two of those days we could not get through to you, and we

tried." Ayame said watching everyone's face.

"I have only been conscious for one day" I said, looking around.

Everyone hugged me then left the house.

"Rylie are you sure you don't remember anything?" Sesshomaru asked as he

walked me outside.

"I don't remember anything" I said, I smiled at him.

"Who is he?" I asked staring at a man dressed in a priest outfit.

"Oh, we will be having a private wedding here, now" Sesshomaru said smiling

at the look of disbelief on my face. Ayame came into the room with

a garment bag, smiling. Sesshomaru left the room while Souten, Shori, mom, and

Rin dressed me up for my wedding. They twisted my hair up and pinned

it to my head. The dress is sleeveless and tight, the long gown and

veil had pearls all over them. I wore little makeup, mom helped me

slip on my high heeled shoes. I wrapped my arm around my father's and

he walked me down the aisle to the man of my dreams. We said our vows

then we ran to our bedroom where we spent all night making love until

lunch time. I finally escaped Sesshomaru and went downstairs to eat. I

finished eating and cleaned up the mess I made. I looked up when I

heard the other girls coming down the stairs laughing.

"Hey Rylie, all the girls are going shopping for new lingerie and

swimsuits, wanna go?" Ayame asked, I smiled at them but shook my

head.

"Next time" I said smiling, I walked outside with them. They nodded

and jumped into Ayame's 1946 light blue Chevy four door truck, I

waved them off.

"Come on let's go for a ride" Sesshomaru said smiling as he pulled me to

the stables that were not there when I left three days ago. I walked

through the door and stared at the horses boarded there. I reached my

hand out to pet one of the animals. I smiled when Sesshomaru came into the

stable with two horses saddled and ready. Sesshomaru handed me the reins of

one of the horses and I jumped on. I raced from the stables smiling

back at Sesshoamr.

"Keep up if you can" I yelled, he jumped on his horse and raced after

me. We raced around the property all afternoon, I laughed the whole

time, I had really missed riding horses.

**Rylie, Sesshomaru, we need you at the house**_ Shippo_'s voice cut in, he sounded really upset, I looked at

Sesshomaru nodded, we turned the horses back towards the house and gave

the reins to the stable boy. We ran through the front door, we were

met by dad.

"What is it dad?" I asked, I could hear Bankotsu was very angry and

upset and so was Koga.

"Souten and Ayame were struck by a truck while shopping, since

Bankotsu is so upset he can't heal them. If he doesn't calm down and

heal them soon they will both die." he said, we watched him walk

away. We walked into the room, I looked at Bankotsu and Koga who were

both crying over their fiances. I laid my hand on their shoulders,

they both looked at me and grabbed me. They both cried.

"We can't lose them Rylie" Koga cried, I looked down at him and

smiled at him.

"You guys will not lose these girls, and I will tell you why. Even if

you don't calm yourselves enough to heal them, they are fighters they

will not go down easily. They fit right into our family, they will

never give you two up without one hell of a fight. You have to calm

down and have faith that these girls will come out of this just fine"

I said as I ran my fingers through their hair. I watched as their

tears dry up, they stood up and Bankotsu healed them both. I smiled as

the girls sat up looking around and my brother's hugged them and held

them tight.


	35. Chapter 35

"Thank you Rylie" Koga said, I stared at him and shook my head.

"I would do anything for my family, you know that. No thanks needed"

I said leaving the room after hugging my friends. Sesshomaru followed me

out with the rest of the family following.

"Rylie how did you comfort them enough to calm them down?" dad asked,

I glanced up at Shippo who was smiling.

"It was always a secret between Rylie and us, when we were really

upset growing up we would go sit in Rylie's room. We would lay our

heads down in her lap, while she played with our hair we would tell

her what was wrong, even when she didn't have the answers we needed

we would always feel better about it and calmer." Shippo said, I smiled

at him.

"Really? We never knew you did that" mom said, we smiled bigger.

"You weren't suppose to know, it was a secret between us. But now

everyone knows in case I'm not on hand if something like that happens

again." I said grinning at Sesshomaru who watched me.

"Does anyone know who hit the girls anyway?" I asked turning the

conversation serious.

"Shori thinks she saw the driver but she is so worked up about Souten

and Ayame she will not talk to me" Shippo said I nodded.

"Where is she?" I asked, Shippo pointed up to his room, I nodded and

went upstairs.

"Shori, it's Rylie. Can I talk to you?" I asked after I knocked on their

bedroom door.

"Come in Rylie" she called, I opened the door and stared at her while

she watched the stable boy run around the backyard.

"Souten and Ayame are fine, see" I said pointing to the girls

chasing Bankotsu and Koga around the backyard with sticks in their

hands.

"What happened? The guys couldn't heal them a few minutes ago" she

asked looking up at me, I shrugged.

"Apparently all they need was a sister's soft touch and encouraging

words. Shippo will explain it to you later. Tell me who was driving

that truck?" I asked she looked back out the window.

"It was Hakudoshi, I'm sure of it, he was driving Kikyo's truck" she

said, I nodded and grabbed her hand pulling her out of her room and

to the living room where the rest of the family waited.

"Alright guys, Hakudoshi was the one driving Kikyo's truck now what do we

do?" I asked sitting on Sesshomaru's lap with his arms wrapped around me.

"I think we should call Kyakuya, Mukotsu, Ginto, Hakkaku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Jakotsu,

Kyokotsu, Cheyenne, and Renkotsu. Get as many allies as we can to take care

of this once and for all." Suikotsu said, we all nodded as we started

making calls, soon the house was filled with our friends. We quickly

filled them in on what happened.

"Let's split up, call the others if you find Hakudoshi, meet back here

when the sunsets" dad said we nodded, Sesshomaru and I went together. Koga

and Ayame, Shippo and Shori, Bankotsu and Souten, Inuyasha and Kagome, Kyakuya and

Mukotsu, Ginta and Hakkaku, Kyokotsu and Cheyenne, Jakotsu and Renkotsu, Mom

and Suikotsu, Dad and Rin. I smiled and waved at my family and

friends as we all went different directions. Sesshomaru and I searched

caves, the mountains, and the dump but found nothing. The sun was

going down so we needed to head back. We opened the door to the house

and the place was trashed.

"Anyone here?" I called as Sesshomaru ran upstairs looking for anyone who

might still be there, I heard moaning I ran into the living room and

found Sango laying under the window. I looked over her wounds and

they were pretty serious, I glanced around and found another pair of

feet, I rushed over and found Miroku laying on his stomach barely

breathing.

**Get home now, we have a problem**_. _I called to everyone who had

telepathic powers.

"SESSHOMARU, Help me" I yelled through the house, Sesshomaru ran to my side and

lifted Miroku to the couch and gently set him down. I knelt down on the

ground next to Sango and put her head on my knees while I whispered

a healing chant over her battered body. I started rocking my body

back and forth, when the front door banged opened I continued to take

care of Sango while Bankotsu took care of Miroku. Once Bankotsu was

done healing both of them, and they were calm enough to talk to us,

we would finally know what happened.

"Sango, what are you guys doing here?" I asked Miroku looked at me

then everyone else. "You can talk freely here" I added when they

looked worried.

"Well I came to ask for your help, someone has been watching me and

it is starting to frighten me. We came today because I was really

frightened when someone broke into my home and stole some of my

laundry, plus I know today is your birthday" Sango said, I stared

at her not knowing when I told her when my birthday was.

"Well thank you for remembering even though I don't remember telling

you, but can you tell what this person looks like?" I asked.

"The only thing I can tell you is that he leaves the smell of wet dog

on everything." she said, I looked up at Sesshomaru who was opening a

secret passage way, he disappeared briefly then returned with a huge

box.

"Alright, Sesshomaru do you think it would be safe to have them stay with

us until we can get rid of this threat against them?" I asked, he

looked down at me.

"Absolutely, we have plenty of rooms." he said, I started to feel

sick to my stomach. I stood up slowly then ran to my bathroom. I

became violently ill, I felt someone holding my hair.

"When are you going to tell him?" mom asked, I knew mom would know

about the baby.

"I will tell him when the time is right, don't say anything to him,

he worries about me enough" I said, I stood up and brushed my teeth

and splashed cold water on my face.

"You need to tell him soon baby" mom said then looked at me when the

ringing started. We ran down the stairs and grabbed our weapons, we

drove to the middle of town and notices a demon named Daevas. Daevas

was destroying the town with lightning bolts. I looked back at mom

and she shook her head at me which Sesshomaru noticed.


	36. Chapter 36

"Sesshomaru the only way to kill him is to cut off his head." dad said,

Sesshomaru nodded just then Daevas noticed us, and shots lightning at us,

everyone dodges but I was not fast enough. A lightning bolt strikes

me head on, I crumbled to the ground. I stood back up, I staggered a

little but Shippo completes the execution. Sesshomaru rushes to my side as do

the rest of my family.

"Bankotsu check the baby" I said, Sesshomaru's head jerked to my face and I

stared at him.

"He is fine, now let's heal you" Bankotsu said, Sesshomaru continued to

watch me.

"This was not how I wanted you to find out" I said as soon as my

family left us alone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, I watched him for a while.

"I didn't want you to worry more than you already do" I said smiling

at him, he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me tighter to him

and spun me in circle.

"We are having a baby" he said smiling the whole time. Sesshomaru took me

home to rest. I slept for a few hours until the bedroom door burst

open, I sat straight up and watched box after box was brought into

the bedroom.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" I asked, he spun towards me smiling, he

kissed me then disappeared into what use to be our office.

"Rylie, Sesshomaru wants us girls to go baby shopping since we know the sex

of the little guy." Souten said smiling at me as I dressed in a soft

sundress.

"Plus the rest of us need to prepare as well" Ayame said, I watched

as they all rubbed their bellies.

"No, really?" I asked, they all nodded. I hugged each of my sisters,

not long after Sesshomaru and I were married the others decided to do the

private weddings. So everyone was now married and all of our spouse's

helped the protectors. We left and stocked up on everything we would

need for four babies.

"OK girls, we all designed new nurseries for our babies. Go check

them out" Sesshomaru said when we got home, we ran up the stairs and looked

at the nurseries the men designed for their babies. Ayame and Souten

were both having girls and Shori and I were having boys so we were

happy filling up the babies dressers with clothes. I sat on my bed

touching the baby bump that was barely forming. I heard a scream come

from the yard so I ran down the stairs and their was Hecate, a demon

that enjoys men around her and loving her and worshiping her. But now

she looked angry, I looked around and found none of the men in my

family were anywhere near her, they were actually ignoring her. My

brother's were fussing over their wives and Sesshomaru was laughing at

them. Hecate attacks the protector women. I walked up to her and

stared at her, when she tried to catch Sesshomaru's attention. Sesshomaru throws

me my sword and I cut off her head, we watch it roll around the yard.

I smiled at Sesshomaru, and kissed him passionately.

"Time to start our own little family" I said as I place his hand on

my stomach and the baby moved.

"Let's do it" he said, we went back into the house and continued to

plan for the baby.

THE END


End file.
